


Владыка Тёмного Града

by Loftr



Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Age Difference, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Dreams, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Elder God, F/M, Fantasy, Fictional Creatures - Freeform, Fictional Languages, Fictional Religion & Theology, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga, Original Mythology, Parallel Universes, Rimming, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Кровь от крови. Плоть от плоти. Владыка Тёмного Града вернётся. Все познают его, как своего короля.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

_И было ничего. И из этого ничего сотворилась первая жизнь, ведь ничего и есть начало всего. Первая жизнь, что радовалась первому вдоху и первой мысли. И стало ей скучно в одиночестве — решила разделить себя надвое. Шелн-ат-рааш появился раньше и первым открыл глаза, наблюдая за тем, что было ничем, лишь после заметив рядом с собой хрупкое белоснежное тело, что, кажется, было самым прекрасным, что он увидит в грядущем. Мэбас-ат-раал стала младшей, но единой с братом, одной целой с ним, ведь прародительница слилась в них двоих._

_У них двоих были хрупкие тела. Они двое не знали, что делать со всеми своими конечностями. У них было столько мыслей. Они двое не знали, что делать со своей силой. Но было стремление и жажда породить другую жизнь, назвав это другое своими именами, и дать прародительнице возможность быть во всём. Их дети были прекрасны и подобны им двоим, они были чисты, добры, не знали порока и злости._

_Но Шелн-ат-рааш видел, что его сестру любили больше, что ей несли больше даров, в то время как он вклалывал большую часть себя в их сотворение. И зависть со злостью впервые коснулись миров, и пошёл брат на брата, чтобы получить себе все дары. Не понимала Мэбас-ат-раал, отчего белое окрашивалось в серый, вопрошала у брата, ведь он был старше и понимал больше, чем она, но получала в ответ молчание и тоску в его глазах._

_И стал Шелн-ат-рааш создавать втайне от сестры своих детей, оставляя в них лишь часть себя, что не были похожи ни на что ранее существовашее. И стал Шелн-ат-рааш создавать другие миры, в которых царили ранее неведомые чувства, которые оскверняли свет, и серый становился чёрным. И стал Шелн-ат-рааш изменяться: ноги покрылись плотной чешуёй, превращаясь в длинный, толстый хвост, прорезали спину два отростка, что покрылись золотыми перьями и освещали тьму вокруг, однако тепло обжигало холодом его душу, превращая его в того, кого начнут величать злом._

_Когда Мэбас-ат-раал прознала, что её брат осквернил частицу прародительницы, то явилась к нему с речами, дабы помочь ступить на путь истины и правды. Смотря в глаза с вертикальными зрачками, в коих не было ничего от былых невинности и света, она поняла, что не бывать ничему из того, что было до, ведь время скоротечно и изменно, как и всё вокруг, как и они сами._

_Она приняла его таким, приняла изменившимся и не подобным ей, но Шелн-ат-рааш не был доволен. Он разозлился на сестру, пусть и был с ней мягок и улыбчив. Он разозлился на сестру, пусть у него и были дети. Он разозлился на сестру, потому что она пыталась показаться столь доброй и милосердной, когда тот принёс во все миры всё самое ужасное, что только можно представить. Он разозлился на сестру, ведь, уподобившись ему, она стала создавать своих детей — защитников того, что ещё не было помечено им._

_Обозлившись и решив, что все миры, вся жизнь должна подчиняться лишь ему, Шелн-ат-рааш прибыл в любимую юдоль сестры, дабы создать в его изнанке свою долину — свой край, что был виден не всем, как и его дети, лишь тем, кто имел большую долю силы истинного правителя._

_Мэбас-ат-раал не смогла более стерпеть осквернения последнего оплота чистоты их прародительницы, той колыбели, что была первой у них с братом, не могла принять и того, что столь похожа была на Шелн-ат-рааша. Ужасное чувство стыда и отвращения к себе тронуло её яркое сердце, однако её дети смогли придать ей сил. И было решено покончить со злом, пусть это был её брат, был тот, ради кого прародительница отдала свою жизнь. И вырвала себе Мэбас-ат-раал крылья, что были подобны чужим, лишь сияли с настоящим теплом, отдала их за силу, которая смогла помочь побороть зло._

_Война длилась тридцать три года и ещё тринадцать дней. Что добро, что зло понесли свои потери, которые никогда не восполнятся, но Шелн-ат-рааш никак не мог успокоиться. Лишь однажды, в самом начале войны, он испытал боль и разочарование, не увидев крыльев у сестры — у неё появились рога, что стали символом борьбы со злом. Лишь однажды, к концу его вольных дней, появились у него страх и опасение, и пришлось Шелн-ат-раашу принять облик их общих детей с сестрой, чтобы выйти в юдоль и подобрать себе деву._

_Подловила Мэбас-ат-раал со Стражами своего брата, когда он был один, и не смогли они убить его — заточили навек в мире под юдолью, лишив возможности выхода в изнанку и ухода в другие, его, миры. Но не знала Мэбас-ат-раал, что Шелн-ат-рааш уже посеял своё семя в деве, которая смогла понести дитя. Но не знала Мэбас-ат-раал, что истинная кровь брата сможет вновь сделать его вольным, и в следующий раз Шелн-ат-рааш не будет столь милостив со своей сестрой. Кровь от крови. Плоть от плоти. Пусть не скоро, но Владыка Тёмного Града вернётся и все познают его, как своего короля._

****

***

_18-n год._  
Город N. Страна N

И зачем только они перебрались сюда? Нет, Эйден понимал, почему отец поставил его перед фактом того, что они переезжают: отгремевшая война, отголоски которой до сих пор доносились до каждого уголка планеты, и… Он догадывался. Исаак Джеймс Гатри догадывался, что его сын предпочитал связи с мужчинами, нежели с женщинами. Особенно сильно стал догадываться, когда увидел, как Эйден сжимал руки юноши и пытался поверить в то, что его хотят так же, как и он. Отец решил закрыть глаза на то, что его сын больной, которому суждена смертная казнь за такое извращение, и переехать подальше от возможных слухов.

Он не так давно закончил школу, получив грамоту, думал заняться чем-то, что приносило бы удовольствие, но в свои девятнадцать должен был учиться у отца, как вести семейные дела… Исаак был землевладельцем — с их родовым титулом это вовсе неудивительно — и хотел, чтобы после смерти Эйден перенял это дело, расширяя уже новые владения. Младший же Гатри не понимал смысла в этом, потому что не было никакого развития, невозможно было добиться чего-то большего, чтобы… Что? Вот и он не знал, зачем ему стремиться к чему-то новому, когда и без этого сидит уже на нагретом месте.

Светловолосый юноша с удивительно зелёными глазами, которые, о нет, не излучали этот цвет, а были тёмными, в ослепительно белых брюках, пояс которых скрывался на талии под рубахой, корсетом и жилетом таких же оттенков… О, как же Эйден ненавидел всё это количество тканей, особенно корсет, от которого было почти что невозможно дышать, но того требовала мода, а ему по вкусу был чёрный фрак, что столь плотно обхватывал тонкие, изящные запястья и был довольно пышным в плечах, чтобы сделать их больше, чем они есть на самом деле, и шейный платок таких же светлых оттенков, как и остальная одежда. Правда, избавился бы от туфлей, которые отчего-то именно сегодня стали натирать ноги.

Эйден был хрупким юношей, светлым и красивым. Конечно, находились люди, которые были куда краше его, однако многие девы не отказывались от его компании… Гатри не помнит, почему его стали привлекать мужчины, знает лишь, что это случилось во время обучения. О-о, это были прекрасные, беззаботные дни, которым пришёл конец из-за того, что он позволил себе больше. Будь возможность, то изменил бы абсолютно всё, а так — приходится жить в новом городе и находить новые связи, как называет это отец, и тот надеется, что больше не разочарует Исаака.

Поместье разместилось недалеко от города и было своеобразной границей между угодьями и «цивилизацией». Эйден подходит к подготовленной слугами лошади и проворно садится в седло, перехватывая поводья. По правде сказать, Гатри любил общаться с людьми, очень сильно любил, из-за чего получал от отца: «Ты не должен говорить с бедняками и теми, кто не подаёт надежд. Даже стоять рядом с ними не вздумай». Какой смысл делить всех на классы, если можно расположить к себе и найти новые, интересные знакомства?

Он не был похож на отца не только тем, что слыл более мягким и открытым миру, но и своими узкими плечами, низким ростом. И волосы… Волосы у Исаака были темнее ночи, лишь у висков посеребрены возрастом, и юноша вовсе не понимал, отчего он похож почти что на пшеницу, когда и его матушка была темноволосой. Мама… А ведь знал её только по портретам — она отдала душу Богу, подарив жизнь своему сыну.

Поправив цилиндр, который отчего-то вздумал съехать на глаза, Эйден пришпоривает лошадь и направляет её к уже открытым воротам. По сравнению с тем городом, в котором он родился и вырос, этот был не таким уж и большим, в нём больше молодых, чем стариков… или так казалось по первому взгляду, когда они ехали с отцом в карете. По крайней мере, если так было на самом деле, то и к лучшему, ведь общий язык проще найти с молодыми, нежели с теми, кто уже повидал мир. «Понюхал пороху», — так говорил Исаак, после чего уходил в себя и в свои переживания, как будто видел что-то, недоступное его сыну.

Город был чистым благодаря своим размерам; дома, которые уже на прошлом месте жительства юноши сияли бы грязью, пылью и навозом лошадей, здесь показывали свою желтизну кирпичей, белизну и красноту дерева, кое-где разбивающееся природным коричневым или зелёным. Конечно, запах желал лучшего, много лучшего, но Эйден даже не прижимал надушенный платок к носу.

Лошадь шла мерно, пусть изредка нервно дёргала головой, и привлекала внимание к себе тем, что была необычного для местных жителей изабеллинового оттенка. Раньше отец любил разводить лошадей: «Запомни, ахалтекинец и только эта порода — она сделает тебя богатым и узнаваемым». Да, то, что Исаак «поднялся» именно на этих животных и смог расширить их семейный капитал настолько, что и его внуки… правнуки могли жить до старости в достатке, не заботясь о том, что будущему поколению не останется ничего, однако Эйден не хотел заниматься и этим. Тяжёлый возраст.

Главная улица оказалась довольно короткой, пусть как бы в самом пути не казалось наоборот, и оканчивалась рынком… что походил на самый настоящий улей — голоса торговцев и обычных людей смешивались в единый нестройный хор, который вызывал улыбку. Эйдену нравилась вся эта атмосфера, всё это ощущение неподдельной жизни, среди которой было очень мало тех, кто походил на него. В основном, бедные и рабочие — низший класс, как обычно отзывался о них Исаак. Гатри не понимал отца в этом плане, потому что, какими бы деньгами тот ни владел, он был много хуже, чем некоторые простаки: грубый, жаден до богатства и известности, власти, требовательный настолько, что любой должен отдать абсолютно всё, выложиться на полную, чтобы выполнить его поручения, иначе… Когда сам в ответ даже банального уважения мог не высказать. О чём говорить, если у него было такое же отношение и к деловым партнёрам, которые (Эйден до сих пор удивлялся этому факту) не разрывали отношения со старшим Гатри. Наверное, юноша не понимал чего-то в жизни и был действительно молод, чтобы видеть истинность того или иного поступка.

Привязав лошадь среди других, Эйден заходит на рынок, и он бы сказал, что слился с толпой, если бы не то, как вокруг него расступались, как шептались за спиной и осматривали. Не любил столь пристальное внимание к себе, но этого не избежать, когда ты новое лицо. Богатое новое лицо. Молодое богатое новое лицо. Да ещё и из той семьи, которая купила давно пустующее поместье и угодья рядом.

Слишком много всего, и Эйден, как и всегда, отстраняет свой разум от столь «сложных» дум, самостоятельно вливаясь в жизнь рынка. Отец считал его поверхностным и «лёгким мыслями», однако продолжал списывать это на молодой возраст. Возможно, он вспоминал себя в его возрасте, возможно, что-то ещё, но младший Гатри молча радовался, ведь его пока ещё не особо сильно напрягали и позволяли жить относительно… спокойно.

Рыба. Мясо. Овощи. Тошнотворный запах превращается в смрад, и Эйден, привыкший к надушенным платкам, цветочным благоуханиям дев и чуть более тяжёлому аромату юношей, первое время старался вдыхать не особо глубоко. Хотел ли слиться с остальными? Возможно, поначалу у него закрадывались такие мысли, однако… Всё ещё детское понятие «быть как все» теряется в том, что эти самые «все» любили выталкивать таких, как он, на поверхность и сами же себя клеймили званием «низший сорт». Очень давно пошло такое распределение, и Эйден вовсе не задумывался о том, что изначально всё как раз-таки распространялось от тех, кого сейчас величают «голубой кровью».

Привыкнуть к запаху, казалось, было невозможно, особенно когда он усилился с подходом к столу, на котором разделывали рыбу. В прошлом городе… в родном городе Гатри редко выходил на рынки, особенно в такие яркие дни, да и отец устраивал скандальные монологи, из-за чего в данный момент не было с чем сравнивать. Просто отвратительно, что, кажется, стало въедаться ему не только в одежду, но и в волосы.

Внимание отвлекается на старушку, что стояла немного поодаль от других, и торговала обычными вазами, что походили на лекифы. Эйден не может устоять от странных чёрных силуэтов на округлых боках и подходит к ним. Необычные орнаменты, какие-то животные, если эти кляксы с пятью ногами, с двумя головами и… Взгляд останавливается на самой большой лекифе из всех, на которой среди длинных безлистьевых веток было изображено существо, что снизу имело вместо ног длинный, сворачивающийся петлями змеиный хвост, выше пояса вполне нормальное мужское тело, нормальную голову, а за спиной раскрывались крылья. Никогда не видел ничего подобного, никогда не читал и…

— Тебя что-то заинтересовало, милок? — скрипучим голосом спрашивает старушка, подходя ближе к Гатри.

— Я-я… Что это за существо? — он указывает рукой на лекифу с полумужчиной-полузмеем.

— Ох, милок, что ты такое говоришь? — старушка всплёскивает руками и прижимает их к груди. — Это же великий Шелн-ат-рааш! Единый и правильный Бог, которого обманули и несправедливо заточили в Граде.

— У нас лишь один Бог и Сын Его, — Эйден медленно переводит взгляд на женщину, отмечая, что её платье, пусть и было довольно простым и грязным, как-то незримо отличалось от того, что носили крестьяне.

— Молодёжь, — она отмахивается от этих слов, как от назойливой мухи. — Этот ваш божок появился за много лет после истинного Повелителя. Он был единым, Он есть единый, Он будет единым, как бы там Его сестрица не пыталась убедить других в обратном. Это же она повыдумывала всякие новые верования, лишь бы люди забыли истину.

Старушка отвлекается на подошедшего мужчину, до которого Эйдену нет дела, и протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до лекифы, провести пальцами по крыльям, спуститься на хвост, как в подушечки впивается что-то острое, как будто кусает оса. Зашипев, Гатри отдёргивает руку и осматривает пострадавшую кожу, которая даже не покраснела…

— Эй, милок! Купи, а после трогай. Нечего мне пачкать то, что не хочешь покупать.

Странная старушка. Как будто… с её лицом что-то не так. Как будто она сняла с чужого лица кожу и нацепила на себя, словно маску, — слишком неестественно смотрелись морщины в уголках глаз и складки по бокам на шее. Вздрогнув, Эйден качает головой и делает шаг назад, после ещё один и вовсе разворачивается, поспешно двигаясь в сторону лошади. Он прижимал руку груди так, как будто она действительно была травмирована, и старается не думать о том, что к нему обратились… на равных. Его даже одёрнули, когда другие крестьяне ничего бы не сказали. Странная старушка, чересчур странная.

Отвязав поводья и отведя лошадь к более просторному месту, где было меньше людей, Эйден забирается в седло и… его тянет посмотреть в ту сторону, где была старушка. Нахмурившись, Гатри ждёт, когда женщина отойдёт в сторону, разрешая увидеть пустоту. Пустое место между столом с рыбой и какими-то травами. Не может быть. Такого не может быть, потому что он же там стоял! И другие люди стояли там, общались со старушкой и… Может, запахи вскружили голову?

Пару раз глубоко вдохнув, Эйден довольно резко разворачивает лошадь, которая недовольно пятится назад, и направляет её подальше от рынка. Да, ему просто привиделось, что там ничего нет, из-за тошнотворного запаха и духоты, что кружила голову. Гатри не хотел возвращаться домой, особенно когда отец был на взводе, потому что слуги сделали что-то не так, как хотел он. Ещё попадётся под его руку, из-за чего всё припомнят — и разбитую коленку в пять лет, и то, как сбегал с дома, и то, как… увидели с другим молодым человеком. Какая же жизнь сложная.

Дома складывались в своеобразную ограду по бокам дороги, создавая впечатление глубокого рва, чтобы ни один враг не смог пробраться к центру города — к самой жизни, благодаря чему в конце улицы открывался вид на тёмно-серые прямоугольные формы собора, которые выглядели так, будто какой-то ребёнок решил прибить к стенам мох неровными пятнами, и на изумрудную крышу, что вовсе не сочеталась даже с окружающими домами. Большие окна, но довольно узкие в ширине, в которых почти что невозможно было увидеть хоть что-то, что происходило внутри. Лишь едва заметный огонёк от свеч.

Эйден никогда не был поклонником религии, никогда не понимал тех, кто почти что каждый день бежал в собор, чтобы помолиться, потому что… Если ты веришь в бога, то нет разницы, где воспевать ему похвалу и читать молитвы. А собор… Отец рассказывал много не особо хороших историй о том, что происходит за закрытыми дверьми в «святом» доме, когда выпивал лишнего. Зачем младшему Гатри это нужно было знать? На следующий день парень так и не осиливался спрашивать у Исаака, что тот хотел таким образом ему поведать.

Не понимая, зачем вообще движется в сторону местной святости, Эйден, оставив лошадь у коновязи, заходит в собор. Атмосфера… Это было то единственное, что нравилось ему в таких местах — что-то в тёплом воздухе и приглушённом свете было успокаивающее. Даже в притворе оказываются деисус и свечи, свет которых вырисовывал причудливые тени на лицах, что и без этого были нечёткими и частично отсутствовали. Не хватало денег на реставрацию? Церковь в этом городе не в приоритете и не «правящее» звено?

Тишина. Тишина настолько звенящая, что каждый шаг отражался от стен эхом. Сжимая в руках цилиндр, Эйден решает пройтись от иконы к иконе, отмечая схожий характер у всех. Не удивительно, везде всё одинаково, везде один мотив. Гатри обходит мощевик, даже не испытывая желания смотреть на чужие кости, останавливается за колонной, где на одной из икон были изображены небеса с единственным ангелом, если, конечно, это был именно он. Золотые крылья, не видно лица… Эйден вспоминает слова старушки о каком-то другом «истинном» боге и пытается вспомнить хоть кого-то с таким именем в тех легендах, которые читал, понимая, что ничего подобного нигде не было. Или он дурак, что не помнит того, чему его учили.

Никого не было в соборе, никто не вышел к нему навстречу, ведь, Эйден был уверен, шаги слышались в самих келлиях, если они вообще водились здесь, а ему так хотелось поговорить с тем, кто не просто вёл церковь, но и знал древние предания города. Да-а, он бы точно послушал такое, может быть даже заинтересовался бы больше, чем на один день, а так…

Вздохнув, Эйден отходит от изображения ангела и, выйдя из-за колонны, идёт обратно к двери. Как-то разочарован: и тем, что на рынке произошло… и запахом, которым, кажется, кто-то надушил его, и самим городом, в котором ничего примечательного не оказалось, что могло бы зацепить. Зря потраченное время, что могло уйти на более… Гатри вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, когда совсем рядом с ним раздаётся шипение, как будто змея. Он с шоком осматривается, пытаясь найти источник звука, но сталкивается взглядом лишь со стеной и с подставкой под молитвенник. Может…

— Черти не водятся в святом доме, — прерывисто выдыхает парень и, взяв себя в руки, поспешно идёт к двери.

Просто устал. Просто надышался отвратительным амбре. Просто в соборе очень душно. Удобнее перехватив цилиндр рукой, Эйден подходит к двери и, опустив ладонь на ручку, что походила на большое круглое кольцо, как будто его вырвали с носа половозрелого быка, давит на неё, но ничего не происходит, словно кто-то приставил что-то довольно тяжёлое с другой стороны. Гатри налегает сильнее, почти что вжимаясь плечом в дверь, но происходит ровным счётом ничего, только шипение, которое повторяется вновь, но уже ближе, из-за чего кажется, что ухо обдаёт воздухом.

Вздрогнув, Эйден резко оборачивается и… Он не может сделать вдох. Сердце пропускает удар. Гатри с силой зажмуривается, надеясь, что ему всё привиделось, но стоило только открыть глаза, как ничего не меняется. Не было икон. Не было мощевика и молитвенника. Весь зал изменился, стал широким, не меньше пятидесяти шагов в длину, где по бокам, в паре метре друг от друга, стояли колонны, похожие на толстые тела змей, что стремились к слишком высокому потолку, который невозможно было рассмотреть. Тёмно-красные оттенки вокруг, у ног какая-то дымка, что не давала разглядеть пол, более светлого оттенка, как будто кто-то разлил кровь.

Это… это ненормально! Потерял сознание? Это же… Он чувствует, как с каждым вдохом в затылке всё больше появляется тяжесть, что не даёт понять хоть что-то. Где-то раздаётся шелест, как будто кто-то собрал чешую в тканевый мешок и волочил за собой по неровным камням, заставляя повернуться в ту сторону, влево, где сильнее клубилась дымка. Ничего не видно, лишь этот кровавый туман, который шёл завитками, поднимался вверх и опадал вниз нестройными полосами.

Страх. Его мысли заполонили страх и непонимание, что происходит и почему собор больше не… собор. Пальцы до побеления костяшек сжимают цилиндр, и Эйден вновь оборачивается к двери, чтобы если уж не оттолкнуть, то хоть притянуть к себе. Всё равно не поддаётся, но за ней слышно какое-то шуршание, что заставляет прижаться ухом к не особо гладкой поверхности. Только сейчас Гатри замечает, что дерево сменилось на неизвестный камень и что его «изъели» длинные нити, зазубрины, углубления, которые складывались в рисунок существа со змеиным хвостом, телом человека и крыльями, что были распахнуты и заходили на стены. Но парня сейчас интересовало не то, что гравюра так походила на то, что было на лекифии, не интересовало абсолютно ничего, ведь там, за дверью, могли быть люди, могло быть его спасение с… непонятно откуда.

Эйден не знал, сколько так стоял, прижавшись щекой и ухом к двери с надеждой хоть что-то вновь услышать, но была лишь тишина, которая разбивалась его собственными дыханием и глухими ударами сердца. Нет, никого нет, ничего нет на той стороне. Судорожно вздохнув и закусив губу, чтобы… Эйден разворачивается, прижимаясь спиной к двери, и смотрит вперёд, понимая, что дымка стелилась на полу только у его ног — шесть локтей, не больше, и туман не давал рассмотреть, что происходит там, дальше, где, возможно, было что-то, что жаждало его смерти.

Трудно думать. Действительно становится трудно думать, и Гатри уже перестаёт даже пытаться осмыслить этот факт. Единственная мысль, что если позади закрыто намертво, то нужно идти вперёд, где уж точно должно быть что-то. С каждым шагом вперёд в этом зале, если, конечно же, это был зал, расходился эхом отвратительный чавкающий звук, и стоило только остановиться для того, чтобы поднять ногу, как Эйден поспешно её опускает, роняет под смачный «хлюп», и закрывает свободной рукой рот, борясь с собой, чтобы не закрыть глаза и чтобы подавить внезапную тошноту. Пол был покрыт тёмной, почти что чёрной жижей, которая походила на слизь… или на слизня, которого он раздавил, случайно наступив. Где он, чёрт побери?!

С каждым шагом в голове становилось всё больше тяжести, которая распространялась по всему телу, из-за чего становилось… жарче? Или температура здесь стала выше, чем у двери? Нет, он действительно потерял сознание, потому что не может быть такого в настоящем. Эйден не сразу слышит, как его шагам вторит то же шуршание чешуи, что слышал изначально, но стоит только разобрать их, как Гатри отшатывается в сторону и опасливо поворачивается вокруг своей оси, словно это поможет увидеть хоть что-то.

— Дышать… Зд-десь никого н-нет, — заикаясь, выдыхает себе под нос парень, нервно теребя в руках цилиндр. — Я просто потерял сознание. Вдох, выдох…

Успокоив дыхание, хоть немного, Эйден продолжает свой путь гораздо быстрее, чтобы выбраться с этого странного зала. Он читал, что, потеряв сознание, человек попадает в самые страшные кошмары и выход из них — пробуждение. Гатри надеялся, что так и произойдёт, что ещё несколько шагов и он сможет проснуться. Радость поднимается мгновенно, стоит только увидеть, как дымка расступается, тем самым позволяя увидеть другую дверь — такую же, как и та, что не поддалась.

Эйден срывается с места, чтобы как можно быстрее сократить расстояние, и спотыкается, лишь чудом оставаясь на ногах, но выпускает с рук цилиндр, растерянно замирая на месте. Он… он не будет поднимать его. Не после того, как тот уже вывалялся в непонятной жиже, тем более, это же всё не в заправду, так что нет никакой ценности. Переступив то место, где, по логике, должен был быть головной убор, Эйден подходит к двери и опускает руки на дверные ручки, которые здесь были полукругами, чтобы надавить, чтобы потянуть на себя, чтобы хоть что-то! Хоть каплю!

Ничего. Абсолютно. Гатри, поджав губы, не успевает сделать и шагу назад, как дверь распахивается в его сторону, лишь чудом не задевая, не ломая нос, и на него вылетает девушка. Молодая, очень тонкая, ниже его на целую голову, с чересчур белой кожей, как будто мел, накрашенными алыми губами, подведёнными чёрной краской такими же тёмными глазами и в красном подобии халата, ткань которого почти что не скрывала грудь и доходила лишь до середины бедра.

— Я…

Эйден не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова, шокированно смотря на девушку, чьи призывно алые губы расплываются в улыбке. Она открывает рот и до его слуха доносятся странные, никогда ранее не слышимые слова с шипящими нотками, в которых Гатри не мог понять ни слова. На него смотрят выжидательно. Это же оно, да? Эйден не знал, что от него хотят, не понимал, и когда его хватают за руку, парень вздрагивает, но ничего не может сделать. Тело враз перестаёт слушаться и послушно идёт за девушкой, которая, не оборачиваясь назад, тянет его внутрь жара.

Предыдущий зал кажется совсем маленьким, по сравнению с тем, куда его завели. Огромный, что стен почти не видно, отсутствие дымки радует, но напрягают прозрачные шелка, что спускаются с потолка почти до самого пола, колонны и… Всё в винных тонах. Мало света. И много тел. Очертания фигур, что двигались, извивались, сплетались и стонали, переговаривались, смеялись, и отовсюду звучала негромкая музыка, от которой по телу разливалась слабость.

Перед глазами всё плывёт, во рту враз пересыхает, и на спине появляется испарина, из-за чего и без того мокрая ткань рубахи, что плотно прилегала к телу из-за корсета, почти что сливается с кожей. Эйден никогда не чувствовал себя так, никогда не видел что-то подобное, и совершенно не удивительно, что взгляд пытался урвать как можно больше очертаний обнажённых тел.

— Έχmεleta φakul νέο φγiηya?

Гатри медленно, как будто это не он, поворачивает голову на голос и смотрит на такую же девушку, что держала его за руку. Близнецы? Тяжело думать, тяжело понять, что происходит и что говорят, он только может подойти ближе ко второй девушке, когда его подводят, и рассмотреть множество подушек на полу, которые образовывали своеобразные пятачки — «гнёзда» округлой формы, куда могло спокойно поместиться с десяток людей. И такие же красные оттенки. Всё в кровавых оттенках, как будто предназначено скрывать…

— Alθε ο ίδwene, στάkamθ mbeleς μaya πόρanga, — девушка, что держала его за руку, улыбается шире и сильнее сжимает запястье Эйдена, который морщится от довольно острых ногтей. — Ωzuri, σωawa?

— Ωzuri… Alθε mυρuka kαν Δwάliλ, αλλinin mtuμ άτοifu.

Вторая девушка подходит к Гатри довольно близко, кладёт руки ему на плечи и вглядывается в глаза. Где-то там, глубоко в сознании, пробегает холодок, с которым здравый смысл должен был вернуться, но Эйден только и может, что наблюдать за чужими руками с чёрными длинными ногтями, которые больше походили на когти, что легли ему на грудь, стали вести вниз и поддевать пуговицы на фраке.

Остановить. Уйти. Понять, что происходит. Но с каждым новым прикосновением к себе у Эйдена в голове разрасталась пустота, которая… Он ничего более не хотел, только чтобы к нему продолжали прикасаться, чтобы смотрели, и, кажется, его мысли слышат, ведь вторая девушка прижимается к нему со спины, помогает стянуть фрак и тянет завязки на корсете. Больно. Дыхание почти что полностью перехватывает. Эйден не сдерживает недовольного мычания, которому вторит раздражённое шипение девушки, что стояла перед ним.

Стоит только хватке исчезнуть, как его губами завладевает мягкий поцелуй, их покусывают, и две пары рук оглаживают тело, раздевают его, оставляя корсет и рубаху, которая теперь свисала вниз длинным шлейфом из-за рукавов. Эйден осознаёт, что так не должно быть, что его никогда ранее не привлекали девушки, что он вовсе ни с кем не был, и… Глухой стон из-за поцелуя, когда его член берут в рот и губы замирают почти у самого основания. Укусы становятся сильнее, пальцы сжимают сосок и оттягивают, широкие мазки языка, которые почему-то остаются только на плече. Эйден закрывает глаза, не знает, куда деть руки, он вовсе не может ими пошевелить, как и тело…

Тело налилось тяжестью, возбуждение полноценно охватывает его, и Гатри не понимает, как он до сих пор может стоять на ногах. Собственные стоны сливаются с окружающими звуками, негромкая музыка погружает в непонятное состояние, которое только усиливает желание. Эйден пытается пошевелиться, чтобы толкнуться в чужой рот глубже, но всё резко обрывается, стоит только рядом раздаться разъярённому шипению. Девушки моментально поднимаются, отстраняясь от Гатри, который, лишившись опоры, упал бы, но чужие руки успевают схватить его за запястье и лечь ему живот.

— Δwάliλ…

— Tγες kaτο, o sσkjakuu.

Голос прямо за спиной, голос, от которого бегут мурашки по спине и ноги окончательно слабеют. Глубокий, вибрирующий, шипящий не просто в словах. Девушки, поклонившись, исчезают так, будто их не было, и Эйден видит, как вокруг него появляется толстый змеиный хвост, что несколькими кольцами покрывает подушки.

— Aρatov του, — горячее дыхание опаляет его ухо, и юноша чувствует, как что-то разрезает завязки позади на корсете. — Hafεν σέφata να γδoug. Είjai va δύσwaλ αναπσuam, mpeητέ μου? — со слышимыми вопросительными нотками, и голосу вторит треск разрываемой ткани.

— Я… я не понимаю.

Паника завладевает телом быстрее, чем возмущение, становится более сильной, но стоит только давлению корсета на животе исчезнуть, как Эйден судорожно, глубоко вдыхает, из-за чего к вискам приливает кровь, которая отражается пульсирующей болью. Незнакомец за его спиной смеётся, из-за чего по телу проходит дрожь, и Гатри совсем не обращает внимания на то, что его столь легко подхватывают и кладут на змеиные кольца, которые были слишком твёрдыми, скользкими и холодными.

В голове кружится, к горлу подступает странный комок, но возбуждение никуда не девается, оно лишь становится сильнее, стоит только чужим рукам пройтись по его ягодицам, сжать их и развести в стороны. Проснуться… Нужно прийти в себя. Эйден выгибается навстречу, когда горячие пальцы проходятся между ягодиц, давят на вход, чтобы в следующее мгновение исчезнуть, и их место занимает что-то более большое и влажное. Слишком влажное. Всё равно. Гатри становится абсолютно всё равно, стоит только почувствовать, как на него ложатся и как губы прижимаются к левой стороне шеи. Тяжело дышать, тяжело мыслить, тяжело… Вскрик срывается с губ неожиданно громко, но почти сразу же затихает, стоит только чему-то острому впиться в шею, пробить кожу, войти глубоко в мышцы и что-то выплеснуть, из-за чего липкая темнота окутывает его вместе с негой, которая окончательно разрывает связь с даже такой ненастоящей реальностью.


	2. Chapter 2

Резкий, глубокий вдох, что звучит шумно в комнате. Он хватает воздух так, будто всё время был под водой и не мог дышать. Сладко, приятно, так необходимо. Перед глазами мелькает произошедшее, чувство тревоги подкрадывается неожиданно, пробирается в разум и селится там, заставляя поддаться вперёд и резко сесть. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, в горле до сих пор стоял неприятный тошнотворный комок, и слабость в теле, словно он только что…

Эйден поспешно сбрасывает с себя одеяло, не отдавая себе отчёт в том, что находится совершенно не в том зале, где было столько оголённых тел, и проводит рукой по своей груди. Влажная и липкая, как будто действительно лежал на змеином склизком хвосту. На животе виднеются мутные подсыхающие капли и… его член всё ещё был очень чувствительным — отголоски возбуждения медленно сходили на нет.

Он решает оглянуться — эта мысль столь резко бьёт его в голову — и заметно успокаивается, понимая, что находится в своей новой спальне. Не особо просторная, как прошлая, но тоже уютная: тёмно-кофейные оттенки, большая кровать со столбиками почти что к самому потолку, к которым Гатри всё же повесит ткань, чтобы создать больше уединения, дубовый стол, что уже был завален книгами и бумагами, шкафы, которые закрывали целую стену… Все вещи с прошлого дома, всё родное, что успокаивает лучше, чем медленное понимание того, что увиденное и произошедшее — сон и не более. Но Эйден напрягается, совершенно не в силах вспомнить того, как вернулся домой и…

Почему? Почему он видел такой странный, непонятный, пугающий сон? Откуда вообще у него в голове могли появиться такие образы, чтобы столь сильно ощущать их? Как будто… действительно было правдой. Эйден тяжело вздыхает, с пустым взглядом смотря на свой живот, и поспешно натягивает на себя одеяло, когда в комнату заходит служанка. Пожилая, в привычном тёмно-зелёном платье, белом передничке и таком же светлом чепце, под которым скрывались полностью седые пряди. Эйден помнит её со своего первого осознанного дня, который отложился у него в памяти, с самого детства, она была почти что няней для него и… Слова о том, что его желает видеть отец, портят настроение, которое и так было в непонятном поле.

По-хорошему, ему нужно было поторопиться, но Эйден с трудом заставляет себя сползти с кровати, о какой спешке вообще может идти речь? Ванные процедуры, одежда — часы показывают отрезок в целый час, который растягивается ещё на тридцать минут, когда Гатри находит то, что ещё вчера было его корсетом. Любимым корсетом, единственный из всех, пусть и довольно сильно сдавливал, который не мешал сидеть в седле. Порваны завязки и сама ткань… Нет! Это был сон! Это был он и только он! Не могло в реальности существовать того, кто имеет змеиный хвост! Он сам… сам как-то, раздеваясь перед сном, испортил себе корсет.

Почти весь гардероб Гатри был выполнен в светлых, по большей части, белых тонах, но в этот раз Эйден выбрал кофейного оттенка фрак, под тон брюк, чтобы казаться более юным и чтобы… смягчить настроение отца, если его захотят отчитать. Хотя, по какому поводу? Он же ничего не сделал. Или сделал, но не помнит, как и того, что произошло после прогулки в собор и как вернулся домой? Слишком много вопросов. Одни вопросы, которые пока не имеют ответов.

Дом был… Нет, он был просторным, он был светлым, в нём было спокойно, но Эйден не чувствовал в нём такого же уюта, как и там, где жил до этого, где родился. Нужно было держать при себе порывы, нужно было сильнее бояться того, что он болен и что за такое отправляют на смертную казнь, а не поддаваться порыву своих чувств, что впервые столь стильно охватили его, его разум, сердце, душу. Тогда казалось, что это первая и единственная любовь, что больше никогда не встретит такого человека, который не просто не оттолкнёт его, а примет со всеми недостатками, и решил тогда ответить взаимностью, сейчас же… Эйден мог только улыбаться себе и своим детским порывам, потому что это была именно та первая «любовь», которой подвластны юные девы в одноименных романах.

Гатри путается в коридорах, не привыкший к тому, что теперь кабинет отца находится не в восточном крыле. С пятой попытки он попадает в светлую, как и всё в этом доме, комнату, где не чувствовалось души Исаака, который всегда тяготел к тёмным оттенкам, к грузной мебели, к беспорядку на столе, что передалось и ему… что всегда вызывало улыбку, ведь такой идеальный старший Гатри был простым человеком.

— Отец?

Мужчина был в одной рубахе и жилете, который своей чернотой подчёркивал не столько белую ткань под собой, сколько кожу и волосы. Исаак был ещё не стар, совсем не стар, и Эйден не понимал, почему тот не нашёл себе новую жену, потому что… Младший Гатри не был против, чтобы его отец вновь стал счастливым, чтобы его постель грел кто-то другой, потому что собственную мать он вовсе не помнил... только знал по парочке портретов. Неужели Исаак настолько сильно любил свою покойную жену? Или ему было удобно так: в одиночестве, в работе, в воспитании сына?

Исаак дописывает последнее слово, ставит точку и возвращает перо в подставку рядом с чернильницей, лишь после этого поднимает взгляд светло-зелёных, почти что серых, глаз на сына. Именно глаза, их цвет, были тем, что показывало их родство и… Эйден всегда хотел, чтобы отец был более мягок с ним и они были «семьёй».

— Явился, — низким голосом произносит старший Гатри, что свидетельствует о его зарождающемся недовольстве. — Во сколько ты вчера вернулся?

— Я не…

— Конечно, как же ты можешь помнить, когда пришёл в невменяемом состоянии затемно? — риторический вопрос, от которого становится стыдно и щёки начинают пылать красным. — Мой сын напился, как свинья из харчевни, явился домой в неподобающем виде, ещё и смел мне грубить. Тебе есть, что сказать?

Эйден смотрел в пол, не в силах поднять глаза на отца. Пришёл пьяным? Грубил? Он совершенно не помнит этого, помнит только свой сон, который был слишком настоящим из-за того, что каждое прикосновение ощущалось так, будто… будто с ним действительно кто-то был рядом. Да и что говорить, когда младший Гатри даже подтвердить слова отца никак не мог. Но ведь Исаак знал, что его сын не пьёт, совсем, потому что когда дал ему пригубить алкоголь, тот терпкий виски, горечь которого до сих пор была на его языке воспоминанием, то вёл себя слишком неподобающе, развязно и не мог уследить за своими словами. А после ничего не помнил… Может, действительно вчера выпил где-то, из-за чего приснился такой бред, а то, что произошло на самом деле — успешно забылось?

— Простите, отец, — едва слышно выдыхает Эйден, стараясь побороть желание спрятать руки себе за спину и выплеснуть волнение на свои пальцы, выворачивая их почти что до боли.

— Простите, — Исаак недовольно фыркает, складывая руки на груди. — Я закрываю глаза на то, что ты родился ненормальным, я даже пожертвовал многим, чтобы перебраться сюда и чтобы ты своими выходками не загнал себя в петлю. Но ты и здесь находишь, как опозорить нашу фамилию.

— Я нормальный! — уязвлённо выдыхает юноша и вскидывает глаза на отца.

— Я не намерен обсуждать с тобой твою болезнь, — жёстко обрывает мужчина его возмущения. — Можешь идти, но если ты ещё раз вернёшься в подобном состоянии или я узнаю… _что-то_ , то ты до моей смерти будешь сидеть запертым у себя в комнате.

Эйден закусывает щеку до боли, чтобы только не показать свою обиду, и выходит из кабинета. Ненормальный, больной… Вот, каким его считает родной человек. Действительно обидно, но Гатри сам называл себя таковым, ведь общество не принимало тех, кто не был похож на всех. Возможно, он был больным, возможно, он должен был уйти на лечение, только вот кто ему это даст, если отношения между мужчинами порицались и вели только к одному исходу — смерть.

Он не знал, что ему делать и куда приткнуть себя. Расстроенный из-за очередного напоминания отца о том, насколько он «ненормальный», Эйден поначалу забывает о том, что хотел сделать, как только проснулся. Лишь ближе к обеду, отказавшись ещё и от него, Гатри решается выйти из дома и отправиться на рынок к той старушке, в надежде, что она расскажет побольше о божестве, что даст понять… сон? Господи, как же это бессмысленно звучит даже в мыслях.

Эйден старался не гнать лошадь, особенно там, где очень много людей, как будто они решили выйти все разом в тот момент, когда юноша выехал за ворота дома. Оживлённость более не привлекала его, она была отвлекающим фактором, который только сильнее раздражал, потому что не давал подумать, не давал вспомнить всё то, что было за неправдивой реальностью.

Рынок не был уже столь переполненным, как вчера, и Эйден списывал это всё на то, что время стремительно шло к вечеру. Однако его больше волновало, была ли старуха на месте или нет, и, стоило только подойти к тому месту, где ещё вчера был столик, он находит такую же пустоту, что и… когда обернулся днём накануне. Ушла. Она просто ушла, и теперь Гатри не знал, что делать.

Оставался вариант с собором, куда Эйден неосознанно направил лошадь, но он не особо понимал, зачем ему туда надо. Да, вчера именно после похода в святой дом ничего не осталось в памяти из нормального… Он стоит напротив здания и просто смотрит на него, словно в надежде, что это сможет что-то изменить. Внутри всё переворачивалось, когда взгляд подолгу останавливался на том или ином прямоугольном продолговатом окне, где так же горели едва заметные огоньки свечей. Так… хотелось зайти, чтобы понять, так необходимо было зайти, аж появлялся зуд не столько в спине, между лопаток, но и странное нетерпение внизу живота, что скручивалось в тугой узел и заставляло нервно елозить в седле, но и одновременно было страшно вернуться в то помещение, которое отложилось последним в памяти.

Гатри оглядывается, понимая, что за всё время, что он был недалеко от собора, ни один человек не то что не зашёл внутрь здания, а вовсе не проходил мимо, как будто… никто не верил здесь. Глупые мысли. Он сам глупый. Накручивает себя из-за того, что, услышав оброненную фразу про какого-то несуществовавшего божества от незнакомой старухи, увидел сон, который, непонятно по какой причине, стал считать настоящим. Дурость! Дурость. Прав отец, что он ненормальный.

Эйден возвращается домой в смешанных чувствах почти что одновременно с наступлением сумерек. Как будто за ним следовала тьма по пятам и ждала, пока он скроется под становившейся родной крышей. Долго ли они будут здесь жить? Найдёт ли его сердце того, кого полюбит, о чём вновь отец узнает и заставит переехать? Или на этот раз уже будет смерть? Нет. Он не хотел верить в то, что Исаак сможет вот так отправить его в петлю, потому что… если бы настолько сильно ненавидел или считал больным, то вот этого переезда бы не было.

Ужин — это их традиция с детства… с детства Эйдена, которую юноша любил с того момента, как только стал осознавать себя собой. Ужин, когда у старшего Гатри было свободное время и желание, проходил совместно, как и сейчас, но Эйден понимал, для чего это было сделано, — очередной раз прочитать нотации по поводу «как правильно преподносить себя перед новым обществом и как зарекомендовать себя, а не прославиться пьяницей». Пусть младший Гатри и любил совместные ужины, потому что мог дольше побыть с вечно занятым отцом, даже если они просто молчали, но именно сейчас хотелось посидеть в тишине. О, как же хотелось, но юноша не мог такого сказать Исааку.

В свою комнату Эйден почти что сбегает, когда ему позволяют это. Почти что ничего не поев, он с удовольствием погружается в горячую воду в ванной и позволяет себе прикрыть глаза. Целый день непонятное состояние, которое тяготело ближе ко сну и… Гатри вспоминает о сильной руке на животе, вспоминает глубокий, шипящий голос неизвестного мужчины, твёрдую грудь, что прижималась к его голой спине, укус, что заставил кончить его. И даже не так сильно отложилось в памяти то, что одна из девушек брала у него в рот, как острые, словно иглы, клыки, ведь что могло последовать за губами, которые пробили кожу и вошли прямо в шею.

Эйден, словно завороженный, заводит руку назад, но отчего-то не осмеливается прикоснуться к левой стороне шеи, и безвольно опускает руку под воду, чтобы провести ладонью по животу, кончиками пальцев огладить член и прижать их к ложбинке между ягодиц. К нему и там прижимались… Господи, Гатри даже в самых смелых фантазиях и снах никогда не смел думать о таком, да и сам познавал своё тело не настолько сильно.

Разнежившись в воде, Эйден с трудом заставляет себя выйти и, почти что не вытираясь, забирается под прохладное одеяло, ёжась от неприятных перепадов температуры. Как и всегда, у кровати стояла невысокая тумбочка, два ящика которой не занимало абсолютно ничего, потому что она служила подставкой под канделябр, в которой всегда обязана быть одна подожжённая свеча на ночь. Ещё будучи ребёнком ему казалось, что в тёмных углах, в шкафах, под кроватью водились страшные твари, которые то хотели отгрызть ему ногу, что выглядывала из-под одеяла, то забраться в ухо и съесть его мозг, поэтому он перестал засыпать без малейшего источника света.

Эйден лежал на боку, лицом к свече, из-за чего под закрытыми веками расплывались темно-оранжевые, почти что красные разводы, и пытался выкинуть все мысли с головы. Трудно… трудно не думать, когда всё располагает к тому, чтобы вспомнить то, что «снилось», вспомнить прикосновения, шепот, возбуждение, которое и сейчас охватывает тело лёгким покалыванием от нетерпения. Как будто укусил комар, и это место теперь зудело, не давало сосредоточиться ни на чём другом, только разрасталось внутри.

Не может. Вздохнув, Эйден открывает глаза, глупо смотря на огонёк свечи, который почему-то совершенно не колыхался, несколько минут, как он думает, и всё же садится, заворачиваясь в одеяло. Может, это ещё и из-за того, что почти не ел за день? А что, у него уже бывало такое, когда на голодный желудок лёг спать, а после ему снилось всякое непонятное.

Гатри надевает домашние брюки и халат прямо на голый торс, мысленно говоря себе избегать отца, потому что бы он точно отхватил от него за свой внешний вид. «Даже дома нужно выглядеть подобающим образом», — голос Исаака появляется в голове довольно привычно, наставляя и напоминая, какой он порой дурак.

Эйден неспешно прохаживается по коридорам, проходится по залам, стараясь лишний раз не шуметь, заглядывает на кухню, где, увы, не находит ничего, чем можно было бы перекусить, снова поднимается на второй этаж, направляясь в сторону своей комнаты. Бессмысленная прогулка, которая кажется какой-то… пустой. Настолько же пустой и неполноценной, как и вся его жизнь. Что он сделал за свои года, кроме того, что разочаровал отца?

Как-то тихо. Гатри понимает, что в доме, пусть в нём уже и царила ночь, слишком тихо, и даже на улице не гавкнула ни одна собака за всё это время. Внимание привлекает приглушённый свет, который лился в коридор из-за приоткрытой двери кабинета отца, и Эйден, закусив себе губу, словно тот мотылёк, идёт на него. Как бы там ни было, но ему хотелось побольше проводить время с отцом, пусть даже если нужно молчать и не мешать. Может просто посидеть на диванчике, что находится в кабинете Исаака, но… его всё равно не допускали в «святая святых» во время работы.

Эйден замирает перед приоткрытой дверью, пару раз глубоко вдыхает и кладёт ладонь на гладкую поверхность, чтобы толкнуть вперёд и… Яркий свет бьёт в глаза, заставляя закрыться руками и попятиться назад, пока спина не упирается во что-то твёрдое. Неровное. Какое-то изгибающееся. И что совершенно не походит на стену. Свет исчезает, становится более приглушенным и с кровавыми оттенками, и Эйден открывает глаза, смаргивая набежавшие слёзы.

Воздух не пробивается в грудь, вдоха совсем нет, стоит только увидеть перед собой уже знакомую залу с прозрачными тканями между колоннами в виде змей, которые оплетали не особо толстый ствол и поднимались вверх. Он… снова здесь. Спит? Неужели смог заснуть? То-то ему казалось, что огонёк свечи не двигался и в доме было слишком тихо.

Было… было страшно, но осознание того, что это сон, — немного успокаивало. Особенно с учётом того, что в этом громадном зале не было ни единой живой души, что позволяло нормально осмотреться. Просторно, тихо, ничего не пугает… Ведь не может же страшить то, что никого не было, но то тут, то там мелькали непонятные тени на периферии зрения? Вот и Эйден о том же. Пару раз глубоко вдохнув через нос и выдохнув ртом, Гатри отходит от одной из колонн, спиной о которую опирался, и, обойдя ткань, выходит на вчера примеченную «тропу» — чистый путь, который вёл… к трону?

С каждым шагом вперёд, Эйден всё сильнее чувствовал нарастающую панику, которая поднималась непонятно с чего и начинала душить его. Спина взмокла, из-за чего халат неприятно приставал к коже. С трудом сглотнув и почувствовав, как острый комок в горле становится больше, Гатри старается сосредоточиться на троне, который находился в центре зала. Он стоял на возвышении из пяти ступенек и был сделан из чёрного камня, высокую спинку которого покрывали красные жилы, что, стоило только отвести взгляд в сторону, начинали едва заметно пульсировать. Как будто… нечто живое.

Он не чувствовал ничего: ни паники, ни страха, ни предвкушения — всего того, что могло бы ощущаться в таком месте. Все чувства были притуплённые и как будто не его вовсе. Эйден ловит себя на том, что даже в таком состоянии не особо хочет подниматься по ступеням и примерять на себя роль правителя, сев на трон, пусть внутри что-то клекотало, стоило подойти ближе к возвышению. Как будто другой он пробуждался и требовал сделать что-то такое, чего бы в трезвости ума никогда не сделал. Или как должен думать во сне?

Резкий, громкий хлопок. Эйден подпрыгивает на месте и, вскрикнув, поспешно закрывает руками себе рот, в страхе озираясь. Липкое ощущение чего-то плохого, что присутствует совсем рядом, усиливается эхом чего-то, что разбилось не так далеко от него. Сердце бешено бьётся в груди, причиняя уже боль, хотелось вдохнуть нормально, а не столь резко и загнанно, и… Эйден так и стоит — замерев настолько, что кажется, что тело превратилось в такой же камень, как и трон.

Эхо затихает не сразу, как будто лист бумаги положили на воду, которая покачивалась из-за небольших волн, но с наступлением тишины Эйден всё так же стоит, словно прирос к полу, лишь дыхание стало более медленным и с глубокими вдохами, после которых еле слышно выдыхал, чтобы не выдать себя. Тихо, действительно тихо, что позволяет опустить руки вниз и осмотреться по сторонам. Ничего не выдавало того, кто разбил что-то, ничего не говорило о том, что произошло, как будто это всё было у него в голове.

— Здесь… — голос срывается, становится более каркающим, и Эйден откашливается, морщась оттого, как это громко звучит. — Здесь кто-нибудь есть?!

«Есть» отражается эхом от далёких стен и высокого потолка, но это не пугает. Уже. В ответ, естественно, ничего нет, никакого другого голоса, и Гатри, вздохнув довольно судорожно, снова делает круг вокруг себя, чтобы убедиться, что… ничего нет… Нахмурившись, Эйден вдалеке видит полоску более красного, чем в зале, света, и идёт в ту сторону, понимая, что собственное тело не слушается его. Или слушается, но, так как никакого другого пути не было, то Гатри не особо хотел оставаться в столь большом зале, где мог водиться непонятно кто. И сон, это же всё равно сон, в котором ничего не может произойти ужасного с ним, тем более, ещё никто не умирал в реальности из-за того, что в сновидениях прирезали горло.

Дверь в высоту больше юноши — как три его, которым нужно было сесть друг другу на плечи, — и её не покрывал ни единый рисунок, как видел вчера. Просто гладкая, просто ровная, просто приоткрытая, откуда лился свет не такого красного света, как казалось изначально, а… обычный. Ненормально всё это, однако сны на то и сны, чтобы выворачивать реальность на изнанку и показывать то, что вовсе не может существовать.

Толкнув дверь с большим энтузиазмом, чем нужно, Эйден замирает на пороге, что отделял его от винтовой лестницы, которая терялась вверху из-за черноты и зачем-то ограждалась тонкой канителью, которая складывалась в ромбы и тянулась следом за ступенями из такого же материала, пусть они и были гораздо толще. Гатри не стоит на месте, подходит ближе, чтобы прижать подрагивающие пальцы к ограждению, провести по тонким переплетениям, которые походили больше на нити, и убеждается, что это действительно металл, необычный. Он никогда не трогал нечто подобное: твёрдое, негнущееся и цепкое, к чему кожа словно прилипала или… как будто на каждом переплетении были небольшие крючки, которые безболезненно входили в плоть и совершенно не оставляли никакого следа, когда юноша отнимал руку от ограждения.

Эйден проходит под аркой и с небольшим страхом ступает на первую ступень, которая прогибается под его весом, но не ломается. Если так будут все… Он поднимает голову вверх, смотря на то, как лестница скрывается в темноте, и чувствует, что колени предательски начинают дрожать. Ему нужно подняться наверх, где нет перил и под ногой прогибается каждая ступень. Тошнота, которая только-только отступила с горла, где поселилась острым комком, вновь даёт о себе знать, но у Эйдена не было особого выбора — возвращаться назад, где явно был кто-то, кто разбил что-то, и «поцеловать» закрытую дверь, либо подняться наверх, как по единственному пока открытому пути.

Каждый шаг давался с трудом и с замиранием сердца, когда ступеньки прогибались под ним всё сильнее. Страшно. Очень страшно, потому что даже не мог ни на что опереться дополнительно, не мог даже схватиться за ограждение по бокам, что следовало квадратом за ним, ведь оно было довольно далеко. Темнота поднималась вверх так же ломано, как Эйден поднимался, не давая полноценно рассмотреть, что же там дальше.

Новый шаг, с которым ступень прогибается с недобрым скрежетом и которому вторит змеиное шипение снизу. Гатри замирает, чтобы посмотреть вниз, но наблюдает лишь такую же темноту, как и сверху, которая росла одновременно с шагами. Не могло показаться — вот, что Эйден усвоил за эти два посещения непонятного места. Шипение повторяется вновь, более громкое и разъярённое, и ограждение по правую руку начинает дрожать, как будто… кто-то взбирался по ней.

Судорожно вдохнув, Гатри больше не стоит на месте — он почти что бежит, стараясь сохранить равновесие. Одна из ступеней прогибается особо сильно, из-за чего юноша заваливается вперёд и бьётся коленями о металл, болезненно вскрикивая. Шипение внизу становится рычанием, и Эйден, закусывая себе губу, подхватывается на ноги. Быстрее, ему нужно быть быстрее, потому что это уже не шутки и за ним явно гонится какое-то существо. Монстр, которого видел в детстве в каждой темноте… Эйден слышит, как к нему подбираются всё быстрее, как железо ограждения начинает скрипеть всё сильнее, дрожать настолько мелко и часто, как будто прямо за ним уже кто-то был. Паника бьёт в висках, сжимается в мячик в животе, и стоит только почти у самого уха услышать клацанье зубов — пасть, пусть он и не видел — как лестница выводит его прямо к двери, которую Гатри с силой толкает и, лишь чудом не упав, закрывает её за собой, на всякий случай прижимаясь спиной к гладкой поверхности.

Сердце билось где-то в ушах, перед глазами плыли тёмные круги, и ноги ослабли в коленях, из-за чего Эйден съезжает по двери вниз на пол. Слишком… правдоподобно. Не может сон быть таким. Он хочет проснуться. Сейчас же! Часто заморгав, прогоняя отвратительную влажную пелену перед глазами, Эйден наконец-то может рассмотреть то, куда зашёл, и осознать, что попал в чью-то спальню. Каменный мешок без окон, с круглой чёрной кроватью в центре, где было так же много подушек, как видел вчера во сне, полками на стенах, которые, кажется, вросли в них, с различными баночками, какими-то фигурами и книгами. Один единственный стол был заставлен многообразными блюдами с едой, среди которых было много мясных, и Гатри понимает, что он не испытывает голод, когда до того, как лёг спать, его мучили спазмы.

И было тепло. Тепло и холодно одновременно. Если спину грела дверь, то задница замерзала из-за каменного пола, который… Эйден поджимает губы, видя на светлых штанинах кровавые пятна, и с силой трёт себе глаза. Он не слабак, он не трус, просто… просто… Это всё такое настоящее и ненормальное, а он никогда не сталкивался вообще ни с чем подобным, как и с какой-то угрозой для себя.

— Uπέruψες.

Вновь шипение, но оно не такое угрожающее, как то, что было на лестнице, которое раздаётся из глубины комнаты. Скорее…оно более глубокое и с нотками довольства от сложившейся ситуации. Знакомый голос. Эйден поспешно осматривается, поднимается на ноги и делает пару шагов вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть то, что он один в этой комнате.

— П-простите, — заикаясь, выдавливает из себя юноша. — Я знаю, что вы мой сон и… Но я вас совсем не вижу.

— Uχεις αamu, mpeητέ μου, — звучит прямо за спиной, заставляя вздрогнуть и поспешно развернуться, сталкиваясь взглядом с дверью. — Καn αυτhii sio είδoto, ujiνόη, — снова спереди, чему вторит звук трения чешуи на массивном теле об пол, но Эйден вновь никого не видит. — Μusiog φοβάi, ingia. Γuwa επέςi μου leo.

— Я… я не понимаю.

— Μusiηεθςhe.

Эйден действительно не понимал, что от него хотят, не понимал ни единого слова. И последнее было произнесено уже не так спокойно, как до этого, из-за чего Гатри борется с желанием спрятать голову в плечи и вернуться на лестницу, где то существо, что гналось за ним, явно ушло, раз не стало пытаться пробиться к нему, но невидимая сила тянет его, вынуждает двигаться вперёд.

Обманка. Это была обманка — вся комната оказалась вовсе не такой, какой виделась у двери. Круглая, более громадная, если вообще можно предъявить такое объяснение спальне, и проход к ней был более узким, из-за чего видно было не всё. Однако открывшийся вид… Эйден лишь чудом не вскрикивает, когда с потолка падают длинные шлейфы тканей, среди которых он видит очертание фигуры. Человек лишь до пояса, ниже — сложенный кольцами длинный хвост, который даже через красную ткань был чересчур чёрным. Почти змей, почти человек, только крыльев не хватает… Если это действительно тот, о ком он думает, то Эйден, получается, слишком впечатлительный, раз с одного раза, с одного упоминания старухи ему стало сниться такое. Даже колени до сих пор саднят и пощипывают из-за ран, кровь на которых начинала подсыхать и приклеивать к своей корочке ткань штанин.

Эйден, взяв себя в руки и убедившись, в который раз, что это сон, а в собственном сне ничего ужасного с ним не может произойти, особенно после того, как его не сразу же сожрали, а пытались говорить, он отгибает в сторону ткань и делает вперёд поспешный шаг, как в живот врезается ребро стола. Зашипев от довольно неприятного толчка, Гатри отступает назад и прижимает руку к ноющему месту.

— Φίδι.

Прямо за спиной, и Эйден всё же не сдерживает вскрика, когда к нему прижимается довольно твёрдое тело, обхватывая руками под грудью. Нужно отстраниться, нужно оттолкнуть, уйти от… нечто, но тело наливается тяжестью, а ноги словно прирастают к полу. Гатри встряхивает головой и чувствует, как его волосы отводят в сторону, чтобы провести пальцами по левой стороне шеи, на что по позвоночнику пробегает дрожь. Там, где вчера укусил. Слишком мягкое прикосновение, что совершенно не вязалось с тем, какой грубой была кожа. Эйден с трудом собирает мысли воедино, пытается взять себя под контроль и вывернуться из хватки, но рука на его животе никуда не девается, как и не напрягается, словно юноша не предпринимал никаких попыток отвоевать себе свободу.

— Вы, конечно, простите меня, но отпустите. Сейчас же, — Гатри делает рывок в бок, на что вокруг его ног появляется чёрный блестящий хвост. — Вы мой сон и должны слушаться меня, — он всё же решается схватиться за чужую руку, которая оказывается довольно прохладной и полностью гладкой, и пытается оттянуть её от себя.

— Αςha υπuχοn a περtum άiτο μnέσ yσοk, lαλ εwίσ nο — αίdμα μου. Uhώθεsi hτaη ψυhχiμ μου.

— Пусти меня! — Эйден взбрыкивается, на что над головой раздаётся шипение и его поднимают вверх, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Ус-спокойся.

Понятливая речь. Слишком длинная «с», из-за чего голос ещё сильней становится похожим на змею. Но Эйдена волнует не это, а то, что с ним заговорили нормально, заговорили с явным акцентом и так, будто только-только выучили язык.

— Ты знаешь мой язык? — он пытается повернуть голову в сторону незнакомца, но его резко подкидывают вверх, из-за чего Гатри щёлкает зубами, и забрасывают на плечо.

— Помолч-ши.

Как он может молчать, когда с ним так обращаются и несут… Воздух выбивается с груди с каким-то мяуканьем, когда его грубо сбрасывают на кровать и нависают сверху. Эйден так и не находит в себе сил, чтобы что-то сказать или сделать, потому что он может увидеть лицо того, кто тревожит его сны, может убедиться в том, что у этого нечто действительно человеческое обличие до пояса — на середине живота проявляется мелкая чешуя, которая с каждым слоем становится более крупной, превращаясь в полноценный хвост. Взгляд останавливается на лице, и чем сильнее Эйден пытался сосредоточиться на нём, тем сильнее не мог запомнить. Только жёлтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, которые… которые смотрели прямо в душу.

— Ты же… Ты Шелн-ат-рааш? — язык с трудом ворочается, озвучивая крохи того, что творилось в голове.

— З-снаеш-шь меня? — Эйден разбирает крохи удивления в чужом голосе.

— Старуха на рынке… она торговала лекифами с рисунками… обмолвилась про бога.

Он не может отвести взгляд от жёлтых глаз, не может пошевелиться, поднять руки, чтобы упереться ими в чужую грудь и оттолкнуть от себя. Может лишь лежать и наблюдать за тем, как к нему придвигаются ближе, почти что полностью ложатся на него, чтобы в следующую секунду прижаться губами к шее. Как окунулся в ледяную воду и сразу же с этим бросился в кипяток, который заполнил всё тело, проник в каждую мышцу, заполнил каждый сосуд, и Эйден вовсе не обращает внимание на то, что халат распахивают, что с него стягивают брюки, были только губы, которые спустились на грудь и обхватили сосок.

Господи, никогда ещё не трогали его тело так, никто не видел его полностью голым, кроме нянечек в детстве, никто… С губ слетает тихий, неуверенный стон, когда острые клыки задевают сосок, сжимают его и оттягивают. Больно. Ему не нравится. Всхлипнув, Эйден елозит на кровати и пытается отстраниться, но его придавливают сильнее, что-то шипя. Гатри не слушал, не пытался услышать, потому что он не хотел этих прикосновений, не хотел того, чтобы продолжалось то… именно то!

Эйден крупно вздрагивает, стоит языку пройтись по содранной коже на правом колене, и приподнимает голову. «Раздвоенный», — мелькает в голове единственное здравое наблюдение, когда мужчина повторяет мазок. Кровь постепенно слизывалась вместе с прозрачными капельками, края болтающейся кожи тянулись следом за языком не долго, но юноша видел эти прозрачные лепестки, которые сливались с красным, что пробуждало тошноту. Это было… это было гадко, очень гадко.

— Tλaς. — божество почти что сыто урчит и склоняется ко второму колену, уже накрывая рану губами, чтобы втянуть «молодую» кожу в рот и получить больше крови. — Nίνα κρaiμ που nώoς oρtu.

— Нет! — взбрыкнув, Эйден бьёт мужчину коленом в бок, из-за чего тот приподнимается на руках, и поспешно отползает назад, подминая под себя подушки, что неприятно впиваются в поясницу. — Ты мой сон! Ты должен сейчас же остановиться, а я проснуться!

Ему ничего не говорят, лишь хватают за ногу, чтобы подтянуть к себе, и рывком переворачивают на живот, сразу же ложась сверху. Снова укус в то же самое место, снова клыки, с которыми по телу вновь расплывается жар, из-за чего теряется контроль над собой. Но он не хочет! Хочет только проснуться… сейчас же проснуться в своей собственной кровати и понять, что всё это подконтрольно ему.

Его бёдра вздёргивают вверх, заставляя стать на колени, которые, с хлопком по ногам, разъезжаются в стороны, кладут руки на ягодицы, сжимая их и разводя стороны, а в следующую секунду Эйден не сдерживает всхлипа стыда и удовольствия — язык проходится по выпирающей косточке ниже поясницы и спускается ниже. Это уж точно ненормально! Гатри понимал, что должен как-то прекратить всё это, но стоило только раздвоённому языку обвести ложбинку между ягодиц и надавить на неё сильнее, как и в голове пропадают все желания хоть что-либо делать кроме того, как получить больше.

Мазки широкие, дразнящие сразу двумя кончиками, и, надавив на вход сильнее, язык проникает в Эйдена, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице с громким стоном. Как будто не было собственной воли, как будто… Юноша утыкается лицом в подушку, закусывает её и млеет от движений языка, крупно вздрагивая каждый раз, как он изгибался и проталкивался глубже. Слишком натурально, действительно то возбуждение, как когда сам к себе притрагивался, только в разы сильнее. Эйден не может сдерживать себя и стоит только почувствовать, что к языку добавляется что-то более твёрдое и значительно холоднее, как бёдра предательски начинают дрожать.

Его гладят, в него толкаются и растягивают… он хочет этого. Хочет телом и разумом, пусть где-то там, очень глубоко, здравый смысл кричал о нежелании и том, что это было насилием. Подушка глушит вскрик, когда вместо языка в него проталкивается и второй палец, который вместе с другим сразу же сгибается и давит вниз. Всхлип сдавленный, и Эйден переступает с колена на колено, когда губы прижимаются выше костяшек и втягивают разгорячённую кожу.

Всё сливается в одну сплошную полосу из удовольствия, в которой невозможно не утопать с головой, неприятное растяжение от ещё одного пальца не отталкивает, не пугает — с каждым движением голосок здравого смысла становится всё тоньше и тоньше, бёдра начинают сами подаваться навстречу трению, навстречу тому, как фаланги сгибаются внутри, проталкиваются глубже и расходятся в стороны.

Всё сливается в одну палитру, как будто безумный художник опрокинул на неё все свои краски и смешал. Эйден крупно вздрагивает и несдержанно хныкает, когда на месте пальцев остаётся неприятная пустота, на что раздаётся смех и шипение. Ему что-то говорят, его бёдра оглаживают, чтобы притянуть ближе к себе, и между ягодиц вновь появляется то же что-то большое и довольно скользкое, что чувствовал вчера во сне. Нет, он понимал, что это, к чему всё идёт, но стоило только почувствовать, как крупный конец давит на анус, Гатри поддаётся вперёд, инстинктивно уходя от большей боли.

— Φίδι.

Успокаивающее шипение, успокаивающее поглаживание, с которым его требовательно дёргают назад, и Эйден скулит, когда на вход давят сильнее, проникая. Больше, чем пальцы, горячее и намного влажнее, чем язык… Но всё равно слишком больно, из-за чего глаза начинает жечь от слёз. Он бы сжал простынь, сжал бы до побеления костяшек, но собственная воля растворяется с каждым новым толчоком всё сильнее, как и ощущение своего тела. Может только чувствовать. Чувствовать, как в него с рывком входят до упора, чувствовать, как его выгибает от острой вспышки боли, как в горле застревает крик, как колени разъезжаются в стороны, но его подхватывают под живот, как снизу, к его по какой-то причине до сих пор возбуждённому члену, прижимается ещё одна чужая плоть. Такая же твёрдая, горячая и влажная, как та, что со слишком пошлыми хлюпающими шлепками двигалась в нём.

Это было не его тело, это был не он, а кто-то другой, который получал удовольствие от быстрых толчков, от того, как сбивалось дыхание каждый раз, как он пытался вдохнуть, который сам приподнялся на руках, чтобы прогнуться и получить укус в плечо. Несильный, не такой, от которого бы осталась пульсирующая метка, как на шее, но ощутимый, что вызывает дрожь во всём теле и заставляет сжать член в себе сильнее. Над ним шипят, тоже не сдерживают стоны, более низкие и отдающие чем-то приятным в паху. Слишком много ощущений, слишком много чувств, из-за чего сознание становится мутным, и Эйден не противится тьме, что бьёт его в затылок, заставляя вместе с разрывающим его тело удовольствием полностью погрузиться в себя.


	3. Chapter 3

Это утро началось так же, как и прошлое, — липкий пот, подсыхающее семя на животе, сбитое дыхание и мысли в голове, только… только почему-то шея сильно ныла. Эйден долго лежал в кровати, отбросив одеяло в сторону, и смотрел пустым взглядом в потолок. Сон. Это был всего лишь сон. Слишком правдоподобный, после которого тело ныло так, как будто на нём действительно лежал мужчина, который не совсем походил на человека, и слишком… С чего вообще ему стало сниться такое?! Не читал же ничего подобного, не смотрел, только какая-то непонятная старуха с рынка один раз упомянула этого Шелн-как-его-там-дальше! Может, это первый признак того, что он сходит с ума? Но Гатри не припомнил ничего похожего на то, что читал о «втором» здоровье человека.

Слуги его не тревожили — верный признак того, что отца не было дома и ему разрешили побыть наедине с самим с собой, что иногда требовалось Эйдену. Сколько себя помнил, юноша всегда, пусть и тянулся к общению с другими, нуждался в том, чтобы быть в так называемой тишине ото всех, от всей жизни. Поэтому он совершенно не спешил покидать кровать, не спешил садиться на дно ванны, когда ту наполнили горячей водой, не спешил смотреться в зеркало, где… где увидел в отражении у себя на шее красноватый след, что походил на укус. Эйдену показалось, что время остановилось и он несколько часов подряд смотрел, не моргая, на гладкую поверхность серебра. Может, расчесал? Может, какой-то комар, что случайно залетел в спальню во время вечернего проветривания, укусил его, а Гатри расчесал?

Разумных объяснений было много, чересчур, но никакой под критерий «правильно» никак не подходил. Эйден… Эйден боялся. Страшился того, что действительно начинает сходить с ума и безумие охватывает его слишком быстро, потому что… Чёрт, сны с каждой ночью становились более ощутимыми, более настоящими и такими, будто «там» он не спит. Ужасно. Настолько ужасно, что Гатри насильно заставляет себя поесть и лишь чудом удерживает еду в желудке.

Юноша не мог приткнуть себя, не мог найти себе дело, чтобы перестать думать, даже отца за день не встретил. Эйден был готов даже на то, что его в очередной раз отругают за за пустяк: «Вот ходишь бесцельно по дому, а я в твои годы уже деньги зарабатывал». Невольно, с каждой новой минутой, мысли возвращались к тому, что произошло во сне, и Гатри даже стал раздумывать о том, что, как бы там ни было, он хочет и этой ночью вернуться в тот странный зал, пройтись меж колонн, подняться по винтовой лестнице без перил, боясь каждую секунду упасть, возможно даже постоять подольше на ней, чтобы всё же увидеть того монстра, который гнался за ним. Всё равно — это же его сон, ничего ужасного не произошло бы. И Эйден даже хотел вновь встретиться с Шелн-ат-Раашем… Даже вспомнил его полное имя.

Слишком навязчиво, слишком… Юноша впервые себя так чувствовал, впервые у него в голове всё крутилось вокруг какого-то выдуманного бога, что вовсе не радовало. Как и то, что Гатри не мог никак вспомнить его лицо. Это раздражало, ведь были лишь жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, в которых не отображалась ни одна эмоция, и чёрный хвост. Гладкий чёрный хвост, который не притронулся к нему этой ночью, а вот прошлой… Совершенно не помнит. Эйден ловит себя на том, что не может понять, какой по ощущениям был этот хвост. Скользкий? Твёрдый? Или наоборот — мягкий и сухой?

Зато прекрасно мог ощутить горячую, влажную плоть, две, одна из которых почти до боли растягивала его… Как будто это происходит сейчас — снова вспышки огня, которые делают возбуждение сильнее, которые пробуждают желание, что ранее вовсе не существовало у него в голове.

Эйден елозит в кресле, чтобы найти более удобное положение и брюки столь сильно не давили на пах. А вот это уже было нелепым, чересчур, потому что… У него не вовсе не было опыта в таких делах, он лишь слышал о более близкой любви между мужчинами от того, кого, как считал ещё на прошлой неделе, любил. Так с чего ему столь реалистично испытывать всё то, что было во сне? Не может же непонятно откуда это взять, тем более так, чтобы действительно нравилось и приводило в своеобразный восторг.

Гатри не особо осознаёт, что сделал за день такого важного и весомого, но то, как солнце быстро село за горизонт, окрашивая поля перед окнами в его спальне в кроваво-чёрный, говорило о неотвратимом приходе ночи. Это столь сильно напомнило об оттенках в других комнатах, которые существовали только у него в голове. Эйден одновременно боялся и хотел как можно быстрее заснуть, дабы вновь увидеть Шелн-ат-рааша и хоть что-то узнать о нём. Но… Вера этим словам какая? То, что придумал сам, нигде не слышал, не подтверждённое никакими книгами, не может быть правдивым, однако юноша понимал, что это его не остановит.

Этой ночью… Эйден не запоминает почти ничего, как будто ничего и не снилось. Только где-то далеко нашёптывание уже довольно привычным раскатистым голосом непонятных слов, мимолётные прикосновения к телу, к его члену острыми когтями, которые почему-то поднимались на живот, чтобы резко вонзиться в плоть, сжать внутри мышцы, которых почти что и не было, и дёрнуть на себя. Но боли не было. Особо сильной боли, от которой бы проснулся, не было. И запомнился хвост — то, о чём почти что целый день думал и пытался вспомнить. Сильный — он оплёл ему ноги, перехватив их до самых бёдер и полностью лишив возможности пошевелиться; холодный и твёрдый — словно камень, что даже под солнцем не нагревался; скользкий, из-за чего было не по себе, потому что чешуя резалась и оглаживала разгорячённую кожу одновременно, что вызывало дрожь.

Да, это так отчётливо осталось в голове по утро, и стоило только Эйдену открыть глаза, как рука сама опустилась на член, сама сжала его и стала слишком быстро двигаться. Горячо, то, что сбивает дыхание и вырывает с груди стоны, но мало влаги, мало ощущений и… Юноша кончает, задыхаясь от немого вскрика, и выгибается в спине до тянущей боли в пояснице, с ощущением того, что ему на ухо шипящий голос выдыхает, какой он «хороший мальчик». Ненормально.

Ненормально и то, что утро для Эйдена начинается почти с первыми лучами солнца, чего давно… никогда, не случалось. Он не ждёт пробуждения слуг, не ждёт, когда те заполнят ему ванну, когда накроют на стол. Нет. Юноша поспешно одевается, надевая корсет, но забывая о цилиндре, и лишь чудом не бежит по дому. Как добирается до конюшни, как седлает, недовольную тем, что её спокойствие смели потревожить, лошадь, Гатри совершенно не запоминает, но радуется тому, что ворота, к которым подъезжает в рекордно короткие сроки, оказываются не запертыми. Это было довольно странным, потому что Маркус, их ключник, всегда закрывает на замок вход к их поместью. Что в прошлом городе, что в этом… Всё равно. Юноша забывает об этом сразу же, стоит оказаться за воротами и, закрыв их, пришпоривает лошадь.

Рынок. Ему нужен рынок. Эйден даже не рассматривал тот вариант, что в такую рань вряд ли кто вообще проснулся, и подгонял лошадь всё сильнее. Да, рабочий класс просыпался всегда рано, однако Гатри мог думать лишь о том, насколько он удачлив и будет ли вообще-то кто-то на этом рынке. Ему нужны ответы. Ему нужно узнать истину, ведь в противном случае… сведёт себя с ума собственными же мыслями, желаниями, снами, догадками, которых чересчур много.

Город только просыпался, людей было мало, их почти что вовсе не было на улице, но Эйден продолжал упорно гнать животное к рынку. Даже издалека виделись фигуры, что уже выкладывали свой товар на прилавках. Стоит только подъехать ближе, как Гатри натягивает поводья на себя и спрыгивает на землю, поспешно привязывая лошадь. На него смотрят с удивлением, кто-то даже говорит, что он чересчур ранняя пташка и нужно подождать ещё с час. Эйден не реагирует на слова никак, лишь шаг становится быстрее, и… Разочарование. Полное разочарование и гнев, потому что в нужном месте не оказывается старухи. Неужели продала всё в тот же день, как он встретил её? Рядом с пустующим местом находился мужчина в возрасте, что раскладывал на столе рыбу, которая, задыхаясь, била хвостом по дереву и своим таким же умирающим собратьям. У некоторых жабры были покрыты кровавой пеной, что пузырилась каждый раз, как эти крышки поднимались вверх.

— Карп, форель, окунь, — заметив пристальное внимание, мужчина хлопает рукой по каждой туше мокрой, окровавленной рукой. — Могу продать прямо сейчас, раз уж пришёл.

— Я… Н-нет, спасибо, — Эйден чувствует, как к горлу подступает комок отвращения, который разрастается из-за кромки грязи под обгрызанными ногтями продавца, и поспешно отводит взгляд в сторону. — Тут рядом с вами женщина торговала лекифиями… вазами, — вряд ли такое слово было знакомо этому мужчине.

— Женщина с вазами? Не, малец, тут дыра, меж мной и Зорькой, сколько я торгую. А торгую я, шоб Бог дал памяти, уже лет с десять, мож и больше.

— И два дня назад?

— Хлопец, я же уже сказал, лет десять рядом со мной никакая баба с вазами не стоит. Если не покупаешь ничего — не отвлекай.

Эйден поджимает губы и делает пару шагов назад. «Не было. Не было. Десять лет. Не было», — не переставало биться набатом в голове, даря осознание того, что он всё… выдумал? Действительно сходит с ума?

Гатри доходит до лошади, не поднимая голову, и, разместившись в седле, разворачивает животное, чтобы… чтобы что? Конечно, ему нужно вернуться домой, пока отец не проснулся и слуги ему не донесли о «пропаже» сына, но у Эйдена не было желания вновь заключать себя в каменный мешок. Он там задыхался, не находил себе места, и в каждом шуршании откуда-то с угла слышалось шипение, которое звало к себе. Ещё и шея стала ныть сильнее… Чёртов укус во сне каким-то образом оказался вполне настоящим и стал более воспалённым, но не вздутым, как можно было бы с лёгкостью приписать к «страсти» комара. В принципе, он так и пытался делать, думать.

Лошадь вдруг резко останавливается и вскидывается на дыбы, оглушая юношу громким ржанием. Эйден лишь в последний момент успевает сжать бёдрами бока животного сильнее и до побеления костяшек перехватить поводья, непонятно зачем натягивая их на себя. Что? Да что за дни такие?! Что за чёрная полоса в его жизни?! Лошадь опускается на передние копыта так же дёргано, как вскочила на задние, и семенит назад, подальше от собаки, что, утробно рыча, боком шла в сторону собора и не сводила с него своего чёрного взгляда… Тот самый собор, в котором позавчера Эйден попал к Шелн-ат-Раашу. Или надышался чем-то, что погрузило в сон, в какой-то транс…

Гатри не знал, в какой момент сорвался с места, сколько просто сидел на лошади и, не моргая, вглядывался в узкие окна, словно надеялся, что обстановка внутри изменится — пропадут свечи, появятся колонны, мелькнёт одна из дев, что в прошлый раз привела его к божеству. Эйден напрочь забывает о том, что это было его выдумкой, спрыгивает на землю, забывая привязать животное, чтобы оно не ушло или не украли, и бежит к собору, за углом которого скрылась «золотая» собака. Ему нужно расставить все точки над «і», заменить все многоточия во всех ответах на один, всего лишь один, вопрос. Юноша почти что рывком открывает дверь и нетерпеливо переступает порог, вновь погружаясь в жар от свеч, в таинство из-за полутемноты, которая жила, даже когда прямые лучи солнца проникали внутрь помещения. Иконы смотрели на него с каким-то осуждением и негодованием, а запах ладана, что с каждым вдохом сильнее въедался в грудь, в мысли и, кажется, в саму душу, «приводил» слабость к ногам.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь?! — Эйден повышает голос, почти что кричит, чтобы его услышали. — Хоть кто-нибудь! Пожалуйста…

Более тихо, чем до этого, слетает последнее слово с губ, но эхо продолжало разноситься по собору. Не может быть того, чтобы никого не было! Это же собор! Здесь кто-то… хоть кто-то должен быть. Глаза от безысходности начинает жечь, хочется упасть на каменный пол и обхватить себя руками, закричать, чтобы, наконец-то, стало легче, но позади раздаётся сильный, неожиданный хлопок, из-за чего Эйден, крупно вздрогнув, подпрыгивает и оборачивается. Сбитое дыхание, сердце, которое вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, и закрытая дверь. Это всего лишь закрылась дверь, не больше.

Эйден скрывает лицо в ладонях, с силой трёт глаза, и стоит только вновь поднять взгляд, как двери уже нет. Нет лампад по бокам, стены чересчур гладкие и не подобны камню. И свет. Жёлтый свет изменился на алый, что напускал больше сумрачности. Гатри… Неправильно радоваться, совершенно неправильно, но он хочет встретиться с Шелн-ат-Раашем, потому что ему нужно знать хоть что-то о нём, знать, чтобы либо бояться, либо узнавать сильнее.

Юноша оборачивается и его улыбка сходит на нет, когда взгляд сталкивается не с уже знакомыми кроватью, свешенными с потолка тканями, стола, который ломился от разнообразных яств. Стена. Два шага, и другая стена. Эйден осматривается вокруг, понимая, что попал в комнатку, которую можно было обойти двумя шагами. Вот настоящий каменный мешок, а не собственный дом. И это было… Он делает неуверенный шаг вперёд, прижимает руку к двери, что не имела ручки, и надавливает на неё, не чувствуя ничего хорошего от выхода из этой комнатушки. А если там, по другую сторону, снова какой-то монстр? Тот же, что гнался за ним на лестнице? Он мог быть смелым в собственных мыслях, но не тогда, когда вымысел стал снова реальностью. Судорожный вдох, и стоит только двери приоткрыться, как Эйден протискивается в щель, выходит в длинный коридор, в котором было темнее, чем там, где он появился. В ширине не больше пяти шагов, длинный настолько, что не видно ни начала, ни конца. И тишина. Зловещая тишина, от которой по спине пробежали мурашки.

Эйден обхватывает себя руками, озираясь по сторонам, как будто это может изменить хоть что-то, и подходит ближе к стене. Она была сероватого оттенка, с какими-то красными прожилками, и… Гатри, набравшись смелости, протягивает руку вперёд, чтобы прижать ладонь к неровной шершавой поверхности, что излучала тепло, которое то усиливалось, то стихало. Как будто удары сердца, специфические удары, но… Плоть. «Это кожа. Она такая же на ощупь», — мелькает в голове, что заставляет ужаснуться и отступить назад. Ещё никогда в его снах, самых последних, не ощущал ничего столь… Никогда не было таких ассоциаций, никогда ещё не чувствовал себя собой и так полноценно, как и в настоящем мире. Всегда была дымка в голове, всегда было состояние транса, и каждое действие было более смазанным. Сердце моментально ускоряет свой бег, бьёт в уши, не давая более услышать ничего вокруг, и Эйден упирается спиной в противоположную стену, которая прогибается под его давлением, что заставляет вскрикнуть и поспешно отстраниться.

— Это настоящая плоть, — одними губами шепчет Гатри и понимает, что эхо отсутствует, что не слышит отзвуки собственного крика. — Это… это всё не так, совсем не так, как было.

Никто ему не отвечает, только тишина вторит «негромкими словами», горько оседая настоящим ужасом на кончике языка. Его начинает потряхивать, и к горлу подступает комок. Нужно идти, непонятно, в какую сторону, но нужно, и юноша выбирает путь налево, потому что… потому. Это куда лучше, чем стоять на месте.

Пальцы нервно сжимают края расстёгнутого фрака, шаги довольно медленные — ступая, Эйдену всё казалось, что кто-то следует за ним и пол под ногами прогибается так же, как совсем недавно стена «уходила» от прикосновения. Ему было не по себе, ведь, смирившись с одним, привыкнув к одному, Гатри настраивал себя на встречу с Шелн-ат-Раашем, готовился не поддаться тому, что стал считать гипнозом, а задать вопросы, потому что… это всё меньше и меньше походило на сон. Эйден не особо верил в сказки, вообще в них не верил, как и в правдивость всяких мифов и легенд, но с каждой секундой пребывания в подобном на выдумку месте, ему начинало казаться, что чего-то в жизни он не знал и не понимал.

Он всё шёл, вокруг ничего не менялось. Эйдену стало казаться, что стены сужаются, что начинают… начинают двигаться. Они извивались так, словно натягивалась кожа при каждом изящном, плавном движении или так, будто кто-то что-то проглотил и это что-то перемещалось по кишке. Словно читая его мысли, стены начинают извиваться сильнее, с каждым «выходом» вперёд они становились ближе друг к другу, отнимая возможность нормально найти выход хоть куда-нибудь.

Паника. Паника поднимается быстрее, чем голос здравого смысла, и Эйден срывается с места. Бежать. Бежать как можно быстрее. Коридор становился всё уже, двери… очертания дверей, которые таковыми казались издалека, исчезали сразу, стоило оказаться чуть ближе. Он бежал довольно быстро, из-за чего грудь изнутри опаляет настоящим адским пламенем, который не давал вдохнуть. И сердце. Сердце билось настолько часто, будто пыталось пробить себе путь через кости, мышцы, кожу… Не успеет. Он не успеет найти выход и умрёт здесь — живые стены раздавят его, сожмут настолько сильно, что сомнётся грудная клетка, лопнет желудок, треснет голова, как переспелый арбуз. О-о, Эйден видел, как зелёный шар расходится неровными линиями, а после окончательно лопается, стоило только сильнее, чем нужно, опустить его на стол. Он не хотел такой участи для себя, не хотел умереть непонятно где, не хотел быть раздавленным.

Эйден двигался почти что боком, чувствуя, как с каждым новым шагом стены всё сильнее сдавливали его, замедляли ход. Шаги слишком мелкие, ведь по-другому просто упал бы и не смог бы больше подняться. Безысходность. Она накрывает его с головой и гораздо быстрее, чем двигались стены, что… Какой смысл? Какой смысл бежать дальше, потому что его всё равно убьёт здесь. Гатри был тонкой и чувственной личностью, которая выросла в домашних, спокойных условиях, где, пусть отец и отчитывал его, никогда не поднимали на него руку. В его жизни никогда не случалось ничего, что можно было бы назвать угрозой. Глаза вновь начинает жечь, и Эйден уже почти что останавливается, как замечает впереди неестественное искривление. Не такое ровное, как всё вокруг, что придаёт новую вспышку силы. Второе дыхание, и он не обращает уже никакого внимания на то, что до этого едва различимый урчащий звук, как будто «говорил» пустой желудок, становится громче.

Быстрее. Ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Неровность действительно оказывается дверью, такой же гладкой, как и прошлая, тоже без ручки, и если она столь сильно похожа на «сестру», то не сможет открыть. Не думать. Если это место проклято, то он не останется здесь. Не умрёт!

Крик придаёт решительности, что вкладывает силы в последний рывок, и Эйден успевает дотронуться рукой до двери. Стены полностью его сжимают, не перестают пульсировать, давят настолько сильно, что почти невозможно вдохнуть. Не хочет умирать! Ещё не прожил даже половину жизни! Ему приходится повернуть голову вбок, прижаться щекой к шершавой стене, к живой стене, что, пусть и выгнувшись под его телом, пыталась отнять у него последний вдох, последний удар сердца, последний шаг… Гатри протискивается в образовавшейся щели и наваливается всем весом на ровную поверхность, которая действительно существовала, которая холодила его кожу. Последние капли надежды…

Перед глазами начинает темнеть от боли, от нехватки воздуха, как твёрдость резко перед ним растворяется, и Эйден падает вперёд. Краткий полёт заканчивается, так и не успев начаться. Юноша даже не успевает выставить руки вперёд, из-за чего падает на твёрдый пол, с силой ударяясь всем телом. Особенно лицом, на что нос сразу отзывается уколом, а после приходит горячая влага. И со вдохом, судорожным глотком воздуха ртом, его с головой накрывает неприятное ощущение, как будто больше часа сидел на подогнутой ноге.

Эйден стонет и переворачивается на бок, поднося дрожащую руку к носу, чтобы ощупать переносицу. Ещё будучи ребёнком, он видел, как при драке один мужчина сломал другому нос, помнил, как тот криво выглядел… Эйден не сдерживает нервного смешка, когда пальцы не находят никакого подобного искривления, но стоит только отнять руку, как в глаза бросается окровавленная кожа… Действительно кровь, даже при таком освещении это понятно.

Эйден теряется во времени, не может заставить себя подняться на ноги, осмотреться и исключить новую, возможную опасность. Глуп, он был глуп в силу своего возраста и испуга. Кровотечение прекращается само по себе, оставляя после неприятно подсыхающую дорожку на губах и правой щеке. Немного радовало, что боль осталась только в переносице, слабо поднимаясь вверх к голове, и то, что дыхание стало привычно ровным, пусть и не совсем глубоким. Эйден прикрывает глаза всего на пару секунд, чтобы собрать крупицы силы, и упирается руками, всё такими же подрагивающими, в пол, садясь.

— Нет… — губы едва шевелятся. — Ну нет…

Он был в таком же коридоре, что и прошлые серые стены с красными прожилками. Ни начала, ни конца. Только двери, много дверей с круглыми ручками, что были слишком громоздкими. Дыхание сбивается, но Гатри сразу же заставляет себя успокоиться, хоть немного. Он просто не будет трогать эти дурацкие стены, и они не начнут шевелиться, пытаясь его раздавить. Ведь так?

Идти вперёд? Идти назад? Нет никакой разницы, потому что всё, куда бы ни повернулся, было именно «вперёд». Со вздохом, словно был стариком, Эйден всё же заставляет себя подняться на ноги. Пошатнувшись, юноша лишь чудом не падает и не опирается на стену, чтобы вновь не бежать. Боялся. Эйден действительно боялся повторения, потому что у него не хватит сил на ещё один забег. Новый вдох получается чересчур глубоким, что заставляет закашляться, и Гатри медленно подходит к ближайшей двери. Он побаивался дотрагиваться до круглой ручки, неуверенность поднимает голову вновь, чтобы напомнить о том, что, видимо, плохо отложилось в «опыте», но Эйден всё же сжимает её в ладони. Резкий рывок на себя сопровождается задержкой дыхания и… Ничего. Дверь не открывается ни тогда, когда юноша тянет её за ручку на себя, ни тогда, когда пытается оттолкнуть.

К лучшему ли? По крайней мере ни через минуту, ни через две стены не начинают извиваться, дабы сойтись друг с другом и раздавить его. Да, вот это к лучшему, даже если нет положительного результата с дверью. Эйден с силой трёт глаза, которые так и не перестали покалывать, пытается оттереть кровь там, где она чувствовалась, но, кажется, это безрезультатное дело, потому что костяшки пальцев, как и тыльная сторона руки, становятся лишь слабо окрашенными. С красноватым освещением с трудом можно понять степень этого «успеха».

С каждой новой дверью надежда на выход с проклятого коридора гаснет — они все закрыты. Ни одна так и не поддалась его силе, мольбам, задушенным словам, что переходили в угрозы. Позади осталась открытая «рана», в которую Эйден забежал, урывая себе свободу, он давно уже не мог её увидеть, когда оборачивался, чтобы проверить — следует ли за ним кто-то. Новая волна безысходности (как же юноша стал беситься из-за своих перепадов настроения, из-за того, что попал сюда, из-за того, что глуп, раз не смог подумать и остановиться в тот момент, когда двинулся к собору) подкрадывается не так уж неожиданно, как, наверно, нужно было.

Гатри ходил от двери к двери, «прощупывал» каждую ручку, и когда казалось, что будет вот так до бесконечности бродить, одна из них проворачивается в ладони с негромким треском. Радость расцветает моментально, и Эйден вовсе не думает о том, что на другой стороне может быть опасность — он почти что врывается в большую комнату, в которой было достаточно темно. С пола выступали странные горбы, которые были… тёмными, скорее непонятного цвета, как и всё вокруг. Они нестройным рядом размещались по всему пространству, были разного размера и высоты, но лишь один, что располагался по правую руку юноши, ближе к дальнему углу, достигал почти что до половины комнаты. Все они выглядели так, будто половицы сошлись друг на друга под невидимой силой и, поднявшись вверх, отросли какой-то тканью, которая в некоторых местах выпирала так, словно это были вены. Вздутые вены, в которых застыла кровь.

К ним явно нельзя было притрагиваться, по крайней мере Эйден не собирался исследовать их руками. Первый шаг довольно неуклюжий — он пытается встать между двумя «горбами» так, чтобы даже обувью не зацепить и чтобы убедиться, что пол довольно твёрдый. Впереди виднелась дыра в стене, в которой, если сощуриться и присмотреться, были видны такие же выступы, коих было гораздо меньше. Эйден шёл медленно, замирая после каждого шага и прислушиваясь к тому, чего изначально не услышал. Это был едва различимый шум, что походил на… Гатри не знал, с чем можно сравнить этот звук. Как далёкое мычание коровы, которое почему-то отдавало вибрацией на коже, из-за чего мелкие волоски на загривке становятся дыбом. Эйден замирает у одного из сталагмитов (нечто подобное он видел в одной из книг), немного наклоняется и… да. Этот звук исходил от этих выступов, что стало напрягать сильнее.

В горле начинает першить, и юноша интуитивно старается сдержаться и не закашляться. Не здесь, не в этой комнате, где непонятно что стоит за сталагмитами. Эйден закусывает губу, отвлекаясь на шаги и очередной горб, который приходится переступить, потому что другие «собратья» загнали его в ловушку. Гатри чувствовал себя цаплей — длинные ноги, неуклюжая поступь, ощущение, что вот-вот завалится на бок и переломает себе все кости о то, что, наверное, походит на камень.

Гатри остановился у неровной дыры, как будто кто-то выбил её с другой стороны, но на полу не было ни единого камушка. По размерам комната была не больше, чем та, в которой стоял Эйден, так же не было окон и… дверь. Дверь была, и у юноши не поднимается вопрос о том, стоит ли оставаться, возвращаться или идти прямо. Пусть он и был глуп в силу своего возраста, но уловил то, что было на поверхности… этого мира, — нужно идти всё время вперёд, нельзя оставаться на месте и ждать непонятного чего. Придерживаясь рукой за неровный верхний край дыры, Гатри аккуратно, осмотрев пол, опускает одну ногу, а после полностью переступает. И не успевает он полностью отнять руку от стены, как один из выступающих вниз краёв откалывается и с двумя довольно громкими стуками остаётся лежать у его ног. Эйден не дышит и до боли в ладонях от ногтей сжимает кулаки, когда на этот стук мычание становится громче. До двери было не так далеко, наверное, метров десять, он даже сможет добежать, но всё так же стоит на месте. Стена. Он дотронулся до стены, хотя обещал, поклялся себе, что даже не подойдёт ни к одной, а здесь держался и… Ничего. Ничего не происходит — мычание затихает, становясь таким же, как и было, когда зашёл сюда, а стены остаются твёрдыми изваяниями, не извиваясь и не пытаясь сдавить его.

Мнимое спокойствие — почему-то Эйден стал чувствовать тонкое покалывание острой иглы где-то в затылке, что предостерегало его от поспешных действий. Хотелось домой. Очень сильно. И уже всё равно на то, что отец постоянно недоволен им. Хочет горячее молоко с корицей и новую книгу перед сном. Хочет горячую ванную, а после завернуться в тёплый халат. Хочет ощутить горячие лучи солнца на коже… Замёрз. Он замёрз и считает себя дураком. Всё. Хватило приключений.

Эйден не замечает, как голенище его правого сапога задевает один из сталагмитов, совсем маленький, по сравнению с другими, как и не сразу понимает, что мычание полностью затихло. Когда под ногой что-то хрустит, Гатри замирает и… «Нет звука», — мелькает в голове. Он с трудом сглатывает комок в горле, который разрастается сильнее, и осматривает комнату, в которой остановился. Ничего. Ничего не происходит, что очень подозрительно, потому что… Эйден усвоил прошлый урок достаточно быстро, чтобы понять, что здесь не прощается ни один шаг. Но всё остаётся без изменений даже через долгие сто сорок шесть секунд. Гатри действительно считает, пока ждёт хоть чего-то. Наверное, уже сам себя накручивает.

Глубоко вдохнув, Эйден делает шаг вперёд, как тут же вокруг правой ноги что-то обматывается, с силой сдавливая, и дёргает назад. Тело теряет равновесие, опасливо наклоняется вперёд, и юноша падает, в последний момент успевает подставить руки. Вскрик, новая боль уже в запястье, осознание, что не всё в порядке. Его что-то тянет, из-за чего некоторые сталагмиты ломаются, как пересушенная коробочка мака под слабым давлением пальца, а некоторые (он запоминает точно два) слишком твёрдые, явно оставляющие синяки на левом боку, и поднимается выше по ноге, почти что полностью обхватывая голенище сапога. Эйден отталкивается здоровой рукой от очередного сталагмита, чтобы перевернуться и… увидеть чёрную, достаточно тонкую лиану.

— Пусти! — глупо разговаривать непонятно с чем, и Гатри хватается за тот сталагмит, который помог ему после и перевернуться. — Пусти меня! Сейчас же!

Он кричит настолько громко, что, кажется, слышно и в том коридоре, что пытался удушить его, и бьёт второй ногой по лиане, больше задевая каблуком себе по голени. Новый крик так и не выходит из горла, когда под рукой сталагмит шевелится и из его тупой верхушки выползает такая же лиана, что тут же оплетает его запястье, вдавливая ткань одежды в кожу. Не твёрдая, как если бы была веткой, но слишком цепкая.

Нет… Нет! Если он прошёл тот коридор… Новый страх, новая паника, снова сердце, что болит от скорости биения и полностью оглушает. Эйден уже не осознаёт, что делает, не понимает, как у него появляется решительность. Он успевает дёрнуть руку на себя, пока лиана ещё не до конца сжала его, не обращая внимания на то, что кусок рукава фрака остаётся оторванным. Гатри садится, а после сам подползает к той лиане, что тянула его за ногу, чтобы со всей силой вдавить каблук в ту часть, что была на полу. Мычание вновь появляется, более громкое и отчего-то закладывающее уши, и Эйден видит, как самый большой сталагмит раскрывается тремя лепестками, будто был цветком. Из его внутренности выползает толстая, как два мужских кулака, лиана, что стала тянуться к нему.

Что это вообще такое?! Но ему не до рассуждений. Прижимая к груди левую руку, которая ныла в запястье, Эйден пытается добежать до двери. Сталагмиты раскрываются, выпускают свои лианы, которые заполоняют весь пол, и «стеблей» уже настолько много, что юноша даже не пытается на них не наступать. Нет времени на то, чтобы высматривать пустое место. Лианы шевелятся, извиваются, из-за чего ровно устоять почти что невозможно, и Эйдену кажется, что он вот-вот упадёт, но его хватают за раздвоенный низ фрака, пытаются дёрнуть назад, оплестись поперек живота. Нет… Нет! Кажется, он это кричит вслух, потому что в горле начинает вновь першить, и юноша, не придумав ничего лучшего, расстёгивает две несчастные пуговицы на фраке и быстро снимает его, выворачивая рукава наизнанку. Мычание становится более довольным, появляются сытые нотки, что позволяет сделать последний рывок. Ручку не нужно дёргать, всего лишь толкнуть, чтобы попасть в почти что полную темноту.

Дверь закрывается бесшумно, отрезая от мычания и безумия, которое только-только начинало разворачивать свою игру, и Гатри упирается спиной в её ровную поверхность. Тяжёлое дыхание от «помятости» тела, шум в голове, кажется, стал только громче из-за звенящей тишины. Эйден судорожно вдыхает, прижимая к себе пострадавшую руку второй и ощущая небольшую припухлость там, где должна выступать косточка запястья, и не решается опуститься на пол. Нельзя, просто нельзя.

Глаза быстро привыкают к мраку, и юноша шумно выдыхает. Клетки. Это был коридор из высоких, наверное, больше двух метров, клеток, в которых с трудом можно было поместиться взрослому человеку, если тот захочет сесть. Прутья не широкие — его ладонь смогла бы полностью обхватить один из них, — расстояние между каждыми, правда, такое, что голова не сможет протиснуться никак. Ближайшие клетки были пустыми, но чем дальше Гатри продвигался, тем больше замечал… Кости. То одна, то груда. Некоторые уже были покрыты пылью и чем-то зелёным, некоторые всё ещё лоснились от крови. Ну, что же ещё это могло быть? И в таком-то месте? С каждой пройденной клеткой юноша всё отчётливей чувствовал сладковатый запах. Не такой, как от выпечки или того же шоколада, но… он не знал… никогда ранее не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Темнота не настолько тёмная, как бы это ни звучало, — когда он подходил к той или иной клетке, то вокруг словно всё озарялось тусклым белым светом. Странно… Всё это ненормально, абсурдно, да даже для сна было слишком сказочно. Опасное, смертоносное предание, в котором вряд ли будет счастливый финал, но он выберется. Да! По-другому быть не может, потому что он был юным, потому что у него была эта молодая сила и стремление к жизни, о чём так громко и часто говорили старики. Он не мог вот так умереть!

Впереди что-то блеснуло, что-то яркое и напоминающее… огонь. Неужели свеча? Эйден радостно улыбается, даже забывая о боли, и ускоряет шаг. Уже всё равно на клетки, на их содержимое, потому что было тихо, и интуиция не поднимала своей головы. Только Гатри хотел сделать новый шаг, как её хватают за щиколотку и не дают сдвинуться с места. Эйден закусывает губу, чтобы не заорать, и пытается отпрыгнуть, но хватка становится сильнее. И не больше. Совсем. Как будто просто хотят привлечь внимание. Юноша опускает голову вниз, сразу же забывая о том, что он должен дышать, говорить, думать. Марево. Это точно было маревом, проделкой этих треклятых комнат, которые хотят свести его с ума.

— Отец?

Голос слаб, но его слышно в окружающей тишине. Эйден не мог ошибиться, ведь… Он видел лишь один портрет отца, на котором тот был достаточно молод. А тот, кто был сейчас в клетке, кто сжимал его ногу и пытался подтянуть к себе, выглядел на один возраст с Гатри. Такая же широкая линия плеч, иссиня-чёрные волосы, которые не тронула седина, тонкие губы, что сейчас были сжаты в ещё более различимую линию, прямой нос и выделяющиеся скулы, только глаза… У этого кого-то они были как мёд или янтарь. Кажется, глаза привыкли к темноте, раз он может увидеть такие детали.

Его тянут сильнее, пытаются, и Эйден бездумно делает шаг навстречу к клетке. Ноги подгибаются, из-за чего он падает на колени, и с недоумением смотрит на человека перед собой, у которого из одежды были лишь непонятная тряпка на бёдрах. Безволосая грудь, тёмные ореолы сосков, виднеющиеся мышцы живота, на зависть ему…

— Кто ты? — одними губами спрашивает Эйден, с непониманием смотря в янтарные глаза. — Эм… Ты понимаешь меня? — на что парень кивает головой. — Господи! Хоть кто-то! — радостное восклицание и Гатри упирается лбом в прутья. — Что это вообще за место? Это всё настоящее? Здесь есть ещё люди, как мы? И выход? Где здесь выход?

Его прорывает, как дамбу, на которую навалилось слишком много воды. Эйден не понимает, откуда столько вопросов у него, но юноша приходит в себя лишь тогда, когда чужая ладонь ложится ему на губы, заставляя заткнуться. Рука холодная и грязная, и будь они в другом положении, в другом месте, то юноша уже бы оттолкнул от себя этого наглеца. Но здесь — любой лишний звук может означать обречённость на смерть.

— Да-да, ты прав, всё потом, — отняв от себя чужую руку, шепотом произносит Эйден. — Так что?.. — он не успевает договорить, как парень слабо бьёт себя пальцами по горлу. — Я… Пить? Прости, я не понимаю, лучше скажи. Здесь кроме нас двоих никого нет, — но удары повторяются, становясь более частыми, и взгляд янтарных глаз наливаются какой-то упрямостью. — Ты не можешь говорить вообще? — рука опускается вниз, и парень утвердительно кивает головой. — О… Да, это плохо.

Эйден нервно покусывает губу, чувствуя остатки металлического привкуса, и пытается понять, что вообще делать. Хорошо… Прекрасно, что он нашёл живого человека, что вообще увидел кого-то, кто походил на него, но всё это почти что перечёркивается тем, что этот парень был нем. Эйден вздрагивает и хмуро смотрит на незнакомца, который пару раз похлопал его по щеке. Никто и никогда… Ему пальцем показывают вниз, где уже были нарисованы линия с присоединённым к ней кругом.

— Я не понимаю, — Гатри виновато поджимает губы, на что парень шумно выдыхает и более остервенело наводит нарисованное на пыли, добавляя три чёрточки, что перпендикулярно ложатся к линии. — Ключ? — утвердительный кивок головы и ему указывают рукой в сторону мелькающего огонька. — Там ключ от твоей клетки? — ещё один кивок, и Эйден уже собирается подняться, как его хватают за пальцы и заставляют замереть. — Что? Я же и так уже понял, что…

Ему закрывают ладонью рот, а к своему прижимают указательный палец. Молчать? Там есть опасность? В его глазах отображается страх, а Эйден чувствует, как рука с его губ пропадает. Значит, они здесь не только вдвоём? Это… Он быстро смотрит в сторону огонька и возвращает взгляд к парню, который выжидательно смотрел на него в ответ. Не хотел идти. Лучше пообещать и уйти, а не подвергать себя опасности. Но… Не мог. Эйден не мог вот так подло поступить с этим парнем. Это даже не из-за его схожести с Исааком, а потому что он был здесь один. Совершенно один, в клетке, замёрзший, грязный, не может попросить помощи, да и нет у кого просить.

Эйден, глубоко вдохнув, кивает головой, чтобы дать понять свою готовность, и поднимается на ноги. Хоть какое-то бы оружие, пусть ему лишь пару раз показывали, как нужно управляться с револьвером. Всё так же прижимая левую руку к груди, юноша пошёл в сторону огонька, стараясь особо не медлить. Чем быстрее — тем лучше, особенно в этих реалиях.

В клетках больше не оказывается никого живого, что даже радовало — непонятно, что вообще за «живое» могло находиться здесь. Свет становится всё ярче, создавая полноценные тени, и Эйден понимает, что из стен торчат факелы и что вряд ли встретит свечи где-то, помимо комнаты самого Шелн-ат-рааша. Зачем он захотел вернуться сюда? Зачем стремился искать ответы, понимая уже заранее, что будет только хуже?

Чем ближе Гатри подходил к стене, тем отчётливей на полу виднелись пятна и лужи крови, тем сильнее становился сладковатый запах, что превращался во что-то вызывающее тошноту, тем быстрее приходит осознание, что клетки заканчиваются и позволяют рассмотреть стол. Он доходил Эйдену почти что до груди, но он может увидеть тело… то, что осталось от тела. Это явно была женщина, ведь грудь, пусть и не особо большая, заметно выступала, у которой не было ничего ниже живота. Не ровные края, а рваные, как будто кто-то отгрыз нижнюю часть тела: тянущиеся вниз серовато-красные кишки, то длинные, то вовсе отсутствующие полосы кожи, и много крови, которая уже загустела и длинными каплями стекала на пол. Вот, что это был за запах.

Эйден резко отшатывается назад, врезается спиной в клетку, которая на это звенит металлом, и старается не дышать глубоко. Не выходит. Вдохи слишком быстрые, сердце вновь напоминает о себе ударами в ушах… Гатри бросает в жар, спина молниеносно взмокает, и он едва успевает нагнуться, как его желудок решает избавиться от содержимого. Желчь, от которой горит огнём горло, спазмы, от которых болит живот. Хорошо, что хоть успел додуматься до того, чтобы собрать волосы на затылке, пусть те и были только до плеч.

Когда Эйден выравнивается, то его потряхивает. Это ведь настоящее тело, человеческое, пусть на голове не было волос, как и отсутствовала нижняя часть. «Не смотри, просто отведи взгляд в сторону», — уговаривал себя юноша, пытаясь издалека рассмотреть ключ. Лишь бы он был где-то здесь, да даже на этой стене, а не у того, кто так зверствовал над бледной девушкой. Не придумав ничего лучшего, Гатри закрывает нос изгибом локтя, лишь бы только не чувствовать тошнотворный запах.

Он действительно не смотрит на стол, отмечая, что кровавая дорожка на полу тянется куда-то в сторону и заворачивает за стену, что говорит о том, что это перегородка. Заглядывать на стол не было желания вовсе, поэтому Эйден идёт по следу, стараясь прислушаться к окружающей среде. Юноша боялся, теперь полноценно, ведь он сам может оказаться соседом девушки, и это куда… это более вероятно, чем со стенами и непонятными лианами. Это действительно оказывается перегородкой, в которой есть небольшой проход, где так же «ярко», как и везде до этого. Оглянувшись назад, Эйден заходит в небольшую комнатку, с опаской оглядываясь. Столы, которых слишком много, окровавлены и покрыты чем-то чёрным, названия чего он не хотел знать. Запах стоял неимоверный, от него резало в глазах, и если бы его уже не стошнило, то с видом гниющих конечностей и кусков плоти точно бы.

Юноша закусывает губу, чтобы отвлечь себя, но… плохо получается. С губ всё равно срывается непонятный сдавленный звук, и Эйден вздрагивает, когда за дверью, что была прямо напротив него, раздаётся непонятный булькающий звук, которому вторит что-то, что напоминает хриплый смех. Кровь холодеет… и такой же холод пробегает по спине, когда взгляд цепляется за связку ключей на крючке именно у двери. Всё против него. Всё!

Эта комната небольшая, но Гатри кажется, что он идёт целую вечность. В углу оказывается бочка, в которую он ненароком заглядывает, однако кроме чёрной жижи ничего особого не видит. Немного спокойней. Звуки за дверью повторяются вновь, теперь же они кажутся такими, словно кто-то плескался в воде. Плевать. Абсолютно плевать, что там и как там. Эйден хватает ключи и быстро стягивает их с крючка, на что те отзываются тонкими звоном. Заметили? Услышали? Но шлепки за дверью так и не стихли.

Прикрыв глаза, юноша шумно выдыхает, длинно, и круто разворачивается на пятках, стремясь как можно быстрее добраться обратно до клетки с пленником. Проходя мимо стола, Эйден заметно замедляет шаг и… Зачем? Просто зачем? Мотнув головой, юноша пробегает обратно по узкому коридорчику между клетками, останавливаясь у нужной и протягивая парню ключи, которые тут же вырывают из руки.

— Там кто-то есть. За дверью, — шепотом произносит Гатри, наблюдая за тем, как пленник перебирает ключи, вставляя каждый в замок с боку клетки. — Ты знаешь, как отсюда выйти? — но на него не обращают внимание, вынуждая прижаться всем телом к клетке и дотронуться здоровой рукой до чужого плеча, которую тут же бьют по тыльной стороне и отпрыгивают назад. — Эй! Ты. — Эйден сразу же притягивает к себе и вторую пострадавшую руку, но ею хоть двигать можно без покалывания в запястье. — Я ради тебя пошёл за этими ключами, когда мог взять и уйти, а ты ведёшь себя как… как…

Гатри не находит слов, чтобы высказать всё, что у него уже накопилось за это время, и может лишь несильно удариться лбом о прутья, зашептав о доме и страхе умереть здесь. Какой же он жалкий. Шмыгнув носом, Эйден вздрагивает, когда чужая рука дотрагивается до его щеки, стирая слезу, и поднимает взгляд. Так близко… Может, его отец так и выглядел в юности, но точно не был столь… у него был не такой характер.

— Найди ключ, я всё равно не знаю, куда ид…

Он не договаривает — дверь за перегородкой хлопает, явно открывшись пинком, и за этим звуком следует цокот, который становится всё ближе. Эйдену давят на плечо, заставляя опуститься на корточки, и, повернувшись лицом к свету факела, он различает тонкую фигуру, у которой были длинные руки с тремя пальцами, что почти что доставали до пола, и ноги… как будто кто-то вставил в тело лезвия мечей вместо плоти. Юноша закрывает себе рот рукой, чтобы хоть как-то контролировать себя, и приглушённо всхлипывает, больше от испуга, когда клетка открывается со щелчком. Монстр слышит это, замирая, а после поворачиваясь в их сторону лицом. Достаточно темно, чтобы рассмотреть тварь, как и она не могла их увидеть, — Эйден надеется на это.

Краем глаза Гатри замечает, как парень приоткрывает дверцу, как обходит клетку в полуприсяд и замирает недалеко от него. Монстр стоит на месте, едва заметно пошатываясь, как будто так лучше мог видеть, и до юноши доносится рычание, которое не походило ни на что ранее слышимое. Довольно высокое и даже какое-то мелодичное, почему-то напоминающее мяуканье кошки, смешанное с урчанием. Два коротких зова, с чем существо разворачивается к столу и взгромождает на него свои длинные руки, на что дерево отзывается жалобным скрипом.

Им нужно уходить как можно… Эйден переводит взгляд с монстра на угол клетки, где находился бывший заключённый, и замечает пустое место. Что за?.. Завертев головой, юноша видит силуэт парня позади, среди противоположного ряда клеток. Неужели не мог позвать? Или хоть как-то привлечь внимание? Сдержав тяжёлый вздох, Эйден бросает взгляд в сторону монстра (он не хотел знать, что эта тварь делает с остатком тела), чтобы убедиться в его отвлечённости, и перебегает так званный коридорчик, скрываясь среди другого ряда клеток. Протиснувшись между двумя, Гатри пытается нагнать парня, которого с трудом можно было разглядеть во мраке.

Вот она — благодарность. Надо было не слушать свою совесть, а сразу же уйти. Да и то, как его пытались успокоить, прижав ладонь к щеке и стерев слезу, было только… Как это называется? Запудрили ему глаза. Как-то так это говорят в девичьих кругах. Не думал Эйден, что настолько доверчив. Силуэт впереди вдруг резко поднимается, а после его ноги и вовсе исчезают, как и всё тело. Что это?.. Так он тоже не человек? Но стоит только подойти к тому месту, где был незнакомец и подняться на ноги, как юноша удивлённо смотрит на открытое окно. Оно всё это время было здесь? Его можно было легко открыть и сбежать, по крайней мере из этой комнаты… Окно. Чёртово окно, которое почему-то не заметил в первый раз.

Монстр издаёт рык, более высокий и протяжный, и комнату заполняет цоканье, что приближалось к нему. Бежало… Это существо мчалось прямо к нему, ведь, наверное, заметило пропажу последнего живого пленника. Эйден больше не медлит — он упирается руками в нижнюю раму окна, которая была ему по грудь, и подтягивается вверх, чтобы, неуклюже, встать на неё коленями, а после спустить ногу на пол с другой стороны. Цоканье всё ближе, Гатри кажется, что он чувствует дыхание на своём виске, и почти что падает за окном, лишь чудом успевая схватиться за створку, ограждая себя стеклом от существа.

Эйден прижимает руку ко рту, заглушая своё дыхание, и прижимается… вжимается спиной в стену под окном, зажмуриваясь. Он молился, пусть не знал ни одной молитвы наизусть, слыша, как окно скребут когти, как в это же стекло бьётся что-то твёрдое, как сквозь щели пробивается тяжёлое дыхание, но никто не перебирается к нему, не рвёт на части. Несмело Эйден открывает глаза и не сразу понимает, что он на балконе. Перила лежали на вертикальных колоннах в виде змей, пол выглядел так, будто был сделан из чешуи, но то, что юноша мог чувствовать, — камень, обычный камень, пусть и тёплый. И больше ничего. Гатри не видел никакого пейзажа, потому что сразу за перилами начинался густой красный туман.

За стеклом больше не раздаётся никаких звуков, но Эйден не решается встать. Он отнимает руку от рта и вытягивает ноги перед собой, пытаясь… Да уже ничего не пытаясь. Не хочет. Уставшим взглядом Гатри сначала обводит пространство справа, где всего в десятке шагов от него туман пожирал балкон, а после поворачивает голову влево, сталкиваясь взглядом со спасённым парнем. Он склонил голову к плечу, с интересом рассматривая в ответ, и, встрепенувшись, разворачивается к Эйдену спиной, чтобы добежать до стены, в которую упирался балкон, и открыть другое окно.

— Эй! — громкий шепот, и Гатри тянется в его сторону рукой, от усталости не в силах подняться на ноги. — Постой. Не убегай… — более тихо и надломлено, когда парень скрывается во тьме.П


End file.
